The Cousin, and the Old Friend
by Preacherman1888
Summary: What happens when Mario and Luigi's cousin comes to town? And just how well do he and Peach know each other? Find out here. Rating changed to M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everybody, from the author that brought you "You Needed Me" and "His Free Time", here's my first multi-chapter story. A little romance. With just one hitch, there's an Original Character. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario Bros. or anything affiliated with them. I do own Travis. Enjoy.**

Mario sat on a bench at the bus station in Toad Town next to his sleeping brother, Luigi.

"We've been waiting for two hours. Where is this so-called cousin of ours?" He exclaimed as he put his head in his hand with an exasperated look on his face.

"Yaaaaawnnn…. Hmm.. Maybe he missed his bus." Luigi said as he awoke from his slumber and stretched.

The brothers were waiting for their cousin from another town in the Mushroom Kingdom. And he was running late. They had received a letter saying that he would arrive on the 2:30 bus. But it was pushing 5:00 and so far they had not seen hide nor hair of him.

Mario was becoming impatient. No one stands between an Italian and his Linguini luncheon with his favourite Princess.

"I can't believe I had to call and cancel my date with Peach. We ought to just leave and let the guy find his own way to our house. Why did he have to choose today of all days to arrive?"

Mario was interrupted by the sound of a sputtering car engine. People all over the bus station stopped to see an old white Lincoln Continental coughing black clouds of smoke as it rolled into the bus station. Mario hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. But to his disdain, a man dressed in a white three-piece suit, with white shoes, a white shirt, a blue bow-tie, a white fedora with a blue hatband, and a crucifix necklace stepped out of the hunk of junk. It was his cousin, Travis.

"Well, this guy certainly knows how to dress, eh Mario?" Luigi said as he nudged his brother.

"Yeah, it's like he just came from a wedding or something." Mario said as they got up to go greet their cousin.

Travis looked around to gather in his surroundings when soon his eyes found his cousins. He walked over to them and greeted them.

"Well, good afternoon, cousins. It's been a while, ain't it?" Travis said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief.

"I'll certainly say so. You were _supposed_ to be here two and a half hours ago! Where were you?" Mario asked, his face turning slightly red.

"Mario, remember your blood pressure.." Luigi said, trying to keep his brother calm.

Travis merely let out a laugh. "Now, now, cousin, no need to get worked up. I'll tell ya, the road gettin' here was rough. So rough in fact that one of my tires went an' blew out on my way here. It took me a good hour to replace that tire. Then, as I'm drivin' along, my car breaks down. So I gotta push her all the way to a gas station to find that she had an oil leak. Well, I got the leak fixed, but the dummy that fixed my car accidentally poured oil in the gas tank. So now my car's a billowin' that horrid ol' smoke. And it'll keep doin' that until I fill er' up again. But, I'm here now, safe n' sound. So let's get goin' to your house, cousin." Travis said with a southern accent that was much different than any accent the Mario Bros. had ever heard before.

"He's right, Bro. We should get home. We can take Travis to meet Peach tomorrow morning." Luigi said as he scratched his ear.

"Wait, I just have one question. Why didn't you just ride the bus?" Mario asked with a questioning glance.

Travis laughed once again and replied. "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya, but I woke up late this mornin' and missed my dern bus. Unbelievable, ain't it?"

"It sure is." Luigi said as he nudged his brother in a joking fashion.

"Well let's-a go home. I'm tired, and we have to get up early in the morning." Mario said as he started to walk toward his house.

"Well, if your tired, cousin, We could all ride in my car. There's room enough for all of us." Travis said as he motioned toward his car.

That sounds like a plan to me." Luigi said as he hopped in the passenger seat.

"Well, if that's what you guys want to do, it's fine with me. Let's-a go!" Mario said as he clambered into the car. Travis jumped into the drivers seat and cranked up the old vehicle. Black smoke billowed from the tailpipes as they drove on down the dirt road to Mario and Luigi's house.

**Hope you like it. Take care, and God Bless.**

**The Preacherman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope ya'll are liking the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of Travis.**

"So what town did you come from Travis?" Luigi asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

Travis smiled as he remembered his hometown. "Oh, just a little tiny place called Fire Flower Village. Just barely a dot on the map."

Mario laughed a little. "I've been there. You aren't kidding when you say the place is small. They have one home, a Toad House, and a shop. I didn't know your family was the one that lived there."

Travis just smiled a little more. "That's just an oversight on both parties, cousin. I wasn't aware that it was you who was passin' by that day. But now we know don't we?" Travis said through a chuckle.

"Mario chuckled a little as well. "Yea, I guess so."

"So why did you need to see the Princess, Travis?" Luigi popped in.

"Marriage proposal." Travis replied quickly.

"WHAT!" Mario exclaimed as he nearly jumped out of his overalls.

"Hahahahahaha. Jus' kiddin' you, Mario. The Princess… She and I… We've been friends for the longest time… I'm just here to pay her a visit… Although…"

"ALTHOUGH?" Mario said sharply.

"Well… Princess Peach… She is very beautiful…and such a gracious and kind person. She is indeed, a blessing to the one she loves. You are, without question, very blessed to have her, Mario." Travis said with a calm smile.

Luigi nudged his brother at Travis' reply, and the seething plumber calmed down. Mario knew he shouldn't act like that to his own family member.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Travis. I can just be… a little jealous sometimes." Mario said as he looked down.

Travis patted Mario on the back and laughed. "No offense taken, cousin! I'd be jealous to if some fella was talkin' 'bout my gal like that!"

"Take a left up here Travis." Luigi said as he pointed at another branch from the road.

Travis took the turn and was amazed as it opened up from thick forest to verdant meadows.

"Wow… The countryside's so lovely out this way" Travis said in awe. It was, indeed, a lovely afternoon. About five minutes passed until they came up to Mario's Homestead.

"Fantastic setup ya got here, Mario. I sure wouldn't mind one like this." Travis said as he stepped out of the car.

"Yea, it's definitely a family heirloom. We've lived here for as long as I can remember." Luigi said as he walked up and stood beside Travis and his brother.

They walked up the steps and went inside and Travis was overcome by the smell of tomatoes and spices. "Mmmm. Apparently someone knows how to cook!" He said as he took in the aroma.

Mario laughed a little. "Yea. Luigi does most of the cooking. Today we're having Linguini. Would you like some?"

"Why, indeed I would!" Travis said as he took off his coat and hat, hung them on a hook, and sat down. Mario also hung up his hat and sat down. Luigi brought the food to the table and served them, then fixed a helping for himself. Then he took his hat off and sat down.

"Well, fella's, shall we say our Grace?" Travis said as Mario went to take a bite. He had almost forgotten. They all joined hands as Travis said Grace.

"Dear Father, we thank you for this meal, and for all the other Graces you have given us through your Son Jesus. In his name we pray. Amen." They did the Sign of the Cross and began to eat.

"That was nice Travis, thanks." Luigi said. Mario nodded in agreement.

They continued to eat while they talked.

"So how's that ol' cad Bowser? Still up to his ol' tricks, is he?"

Mario laughed. "Yep, I'm afraid so. He's always trying to kidnap the Princess.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're here to rescue her." Luigi said in reply.

"Now, now, Luigi. It takes more than one person to save the world. The stories tell of the Great Super Mario AND Luigi. Don't be so humble!" Travis said as he let out a laugh and patted Luigi on the back. Luigi beamed, for he never really thought that he was much help, so Travis' comment really meant a lot.

They finished eating, then went into the den to sit and talk. They told several stories of adventures they had gone on over the years. The Mario Bothers were surprised to here of Travis' many adventures. Travis even told of one that involved both Princess Peach, AND Princess Daisy.

"And I'll tell ya, I ain't never seen two women run so fast from a Goomba!" Travis said as he and the Mario Brothers laughed their socks off.

"Travis, that was rich!" Luigi said as he slapped his knee.

"Man, I can't wait to ask Peach about THAT one." Mario stated through a laugh.

"Boys, that ain't nothin'. I should tell ya about the time Peach and I went into Forever Forest. Boy howdy, you ain't never seen someone so terrified as her. I'll be honest though, I was shiverin' just as bad as she was! My oh my, cousins. If only ya'll knew how much time Peach and I had spent together over the years. Good times, them were. Good times." Travis said as he leaned back in the rocking chair he was in. Mario shook his head as he tried to contain his laughter. Luigi went to grab a drink to sooth his dry throat, which was most likely a result of his constant laughing.

The three talked for a little while longer before it was time for them to turn in. They all brushed their teeth, put on there pajama's, and gathered once more to say goodnight in the Living Room.

"Well, fella's, shall we close in a prayer?" Travis asked as he held out his hands.

"Sure, why not?" Luigi said as he took Travis's hand and looked at Mario. Mario looked at both of them and bowed his head as Travis began to pray.

"Dear Lord, Jesus… We thank you for this day, and in humble prayer we come to you to ask you to Bless us through your power. Lead us where you want us to go, and help us to remember you in every step we take. In your name we pray, Lord Jesus. Amen.

"Amen." Replied Luigi.

"Amen." Finished Mario.

Well, Fella's… I'll see ya'll in the mornin'," Travis said as he laid down on the couch. "Good Night."

The Mario Bros. said goodnight and headed off to bed. Before they went to sleep, Mario spoke to Luigi.

"Hey Luigi?"

"Yea Mario?" Luigi replied.

"That Travis is a nice guy, huh?" Mario said as he hopped into the top bunk.

"He sure is." Luigi said as he crawled into the bottom.

"I wonder why Peach never mentioned him before…" Mario asked as he nodded off. Luigi had already fallen asleep, and did not reply.

**And there we go. Another fine chapter. I hope ya'll will like the next one. Take care and God Bless!**

**The Preacherman.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope ya'll are liking the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of Travis.**

The next morning, The Mario Bros. got up to the smell of breakfast. They walked into the kitchen to see Travis putting omelets on plates that also had pancakes and golden hash browns on them. Travis looked up and greeted them.

"Well, mornin' fella's. How are ya'll today? I hope ya'll are hungry." Travis said as he put the pan in the sink and sat down at the table.

"Travis, this smells wonderful!" Luigi said as he and Mario sat down.

"Gosh, Travis… You didn't have to cook for us, you're a guest!" Mario said as he took in the aroma of the gourmet breakfast.

"Aww, it's no problem, fella's. I just wanted to do somethin' nice for ya'll in return to the hospitality I've been shown." Travis said with a smile. "Now, shall we say Grace, fella's?" He said as he made the Sign of the Cross.

Mario and Luigi bowed their heads in respect and reverence.

"Dear Lord, we humbly thank you for graciously blessing us with another fantastic day. Help us to use everything we do as a way to praise You. In Jesus' name we pray, Father. Amen." Travis prayed as he finished with the Sign of the Cross.

"Thanks again for breakfast Travis. But to be honest, I didn't take you for someone who knew how to cook." Luigi said as he took a bite. Mario gave him a swift kick to the shin. Luigi looked up and realized just exactly what he had said.

"Oh, Travis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way!" Luigi said as he dropped his fork on the table.

Travis merely laughed. "That's no problem, Luigi! I know I don't look like much, but I'm actually quite multitalented."

Mario nodded his head in agreement as he took another bite of the gourmet breakfast.

The Trio finished eating, cleaned the dishes, and got ready to head over to Peach's Castle.

Travis changed his outfit to a blue three-piece suit with a white shirt, black cowboy boots, a dark red bow-tie, and a matching blue fedora with a navy blue hatband. The Mario Bros. just wore their usual. They all walked out to the car, got in and headed on their way.

"So Travis, how long has it been since you last saw the Princess?" Mario asked with a questioning look.

"My Heavens, Mario. I couldn't tell ya how long it's been. It seems like forever. All I know is, I sure am excited to see her again." Travis said as he blushed a little.

"Travis, are you blushing?" Luigi said as he nudged him jokingly.

"Oh, my goodness, no. It's uh…j-just the heat, old boy." Travis said as he turned on the A.C.

After a twenty minute drive, the Trio finally reaches the front gate of Princess Peaches Castle.

"Hey Mario and Luigi… And Travis! How have you been, man?" A toad said as he came up to the automobile.

Hey there, Russ! I'm fine, and yerself?" Travis asked as he reached out to shake his hand.

"I've been good. Still working, you know." Russ said as he let go a laugh.

"Good stuff, old boy." Travis said as he smiled. "Same here. It was good to see ya again, Russ."

"You too, Travis. Say hello to the Princess for me!" Russ said as he walked back to his post.

"Will do, Russ. Take care!" Travis said as he drove on. The Mario Bros. were no less than dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you knew Russ!" Mario said as he scooted up in his seat.

"Why yes! I've known Russ since he started working here! In fact, I put in a good word fer him to the Princess. He's a good fella." Travis said as he parked the old car just inside the gates.

The Trio got out of the automobile and walked into the castle. Mario and Luigi were no less than amazed by the fact that Travis knew everybody and everybody knew him. Seems like he had a story for everyone (which made the brothers somewhat disappointed in themselves for not taking the time to get to know the castle workers.)

As they walked through the Princess's Chamber, they were greeted by Toadsworth, Peach's most trusted councilor.

"Well hello Master Mario and Master Luigi. How are you boys today, hmm?"

"We're fine Toadsworth, How are you?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I'm getting along just fine, Master Mario."

"Toadsworth, old boy, how long's it been?" Travis said from behind the Mario Bros.

"Master Travis! It's been far TO long!" Toadsworth said as he shook Travis's hand.

"How's the Princess been doin' my friend?" Travis asked.

"Oh, she has been aching to see you again, Master Travis. She has indeed missed you all these years. She will be more than delighted to see you." Toadsworth said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Well then! Onward, and let's go see the Princess!" Travis said as they all began walking.

As they walked along, Mario could not help but wonder just how well Travis knew Peach…

**Well, that's the end of another chapter, give me some feedback, and you will have all things valuable! By that, I mean a 'thank you' from me. Take care, review, and God Bless.**

**THE PREACHERMAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: I, The Preacherman, just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers so far. And I also wanted to say something that I felt needed to be said. Peach knew Travis before she knew Mario. That's all that needs to be said, as it truly doesn't matter how long. I just wanted to let you, the reader, know that.**

**I also wanted to say that this may be the chapter that changes the rating a bit. But again, I'm not sure… Give me some feedback if you think I should up the rating.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Mario Bros. or anything affiliated with them. I do own Travis and the plot.**

Toadsworth knocked on the big oak doors of Peach's private chambers. From the other side of the door, a sweet sounding voice came.

"What is it, Toadsworth?" Peach asked as she opened the door.

"My dear princess, you have visitors." Toadsworth said as he bowed.

"Oh Mario!" Peach said as she ran to embrace him. Mario hugged her back gently. "How have you been Mario? And Luigi?" Peach asked as she backed away a bit.

We've been just fine, Peach." Mario replied as Luigi nodded in agreement.

"And…just how've you been, Princess?" Travis said as he removed his hat and stepped forward.

Peach stuttered as she looked at who was in front of her. "T-Travis?" A big smile came across her face as she ran to embrace him as well. "How have you been!" She asked excitedly as she nearly squeezed he life out of him.

Travis felt his spine cracking as well as his cheeks flushing as he hugged her back. She smelled of peaches, just like the old days. Fond memories of them came to mind as well. After what seemed like an eternity, they released their embrace and began talking. Peach invited the three to come to lunch and they all began to walk down to the dining room where the meal was already being set out. It was mushroom penne in a tomato and basil sauce, a very well liked delicacy. They all sat down and bowed their heads as Travis lead them in a prayer. After the prayer, they began to eat.

"So Peach, what have you been up to these past years?" Travis said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin after taking a bite.

"Well Travis, I've been caring for my kingdom mostly. But every now and again, I throw a little party, or have a day of tournaments, or maybe even a set of races! There's always something going on." Peach replied as she took a sip of tea.

"That's right! In fact, we had a Tennis match just last week!" Mario said while devouring his last bite and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, you mean the one that I won?" Luigi said with a laugh.

Mario turned slightly red. Everyone knew he was extremely competitive. But in the end, he just shrugged it off. He yawned and stretched.

"I'm tired now. I need me a nap!" Mario said as he closed his eyes and began to nod off.

Peach merely laughed. "Luigi, can you believe your brother?" She said as she turned to Luigi. But she received no answer, for even Luigi had fallen asleep. She looked at Travis, who merely shrugged and laughed silently. Peach motioned that they enter the other room and Travis quickly complied as the quietly exited into a living area and sat upon a couch next to each other. Travis was the first to break the silence.

"Mario must make you really happy, huh Peach?" He said as he looked at her with a gentle expression.

Peach smiled and nodded. "He does. But…"

Travis looked confused. "But what?"

Peach looked deeply into his eyes. He loved it when she did that. But he also wished she wouldn't. There was one thing that Peach could do that no other person had ever done. She could read him. Just like an open book. He felt so… vulnerable. But at the same time, he was comforted by her presence. For she was someone who he could confide in. Just like he was someone she could confide in.

Suddenly, Peach pressed her lips against his. Travis was surprised, and slightly panicked, but for some reason, he couldn't push her away. He merely began to rub her back as he let his tongue re-familiarize itself with hers. Their kiss became more and more passionate as she moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. And Travis, in the heat of the moment, grabbed her breast, which, as one would readily assume, startled them both, causing them to stop.

"I… take it that some things never change…huh?" Travis said as he took a heavy and shaky breath.

Peach blushed and turned away. "Travis…do you remember…"

"That night on Shooting Star Summit?" Travis said, accidentally cutting her off.

Peach nodded in response.

Travis blushed even more as memories of a sultry night came flooding back to him. "…Y-yes…"

"Travis…I dream of that night all the time…and…it still…well, you know…gets to me." she said as she looked back at him and laid her hand on top of his.

"Peach…we…we can't let this get outta hand… the fling that we had… Mario can never find out." Travis said as he gently took her hand in his.

"I know that Travis. I don't want to hurt Mario either. But I do still have feelings for you." She said as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Well, I still have feelin's for you, too, darlin'. But… You love Mario. I'm just an old flame. And you know what they say about old flames, they never quite die. Especially when they were your first love." Travis said as he lovingly rubbed her hands.

Peach got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room. She brought her hand up to her heart and closed her eyes as she spoke again. "Do you… think there is a chance that… you know… one more time…before it's over completely?"

Travis got up and walked over to Peach and gently put his hands on her shoulders. He shook his head as he replied.

"Peach…as much as I want to, you know we can't do that… If we did, nothin' would stop us from wantin' to do it again."

A tear rolled down Peach's cheek as she closed her eyes. She thought of all the fun that she and Travis had experienced together. She thought about the adventures they had gone through, both good and bad. She also thought about the love that they had found. They were each others first. She began to blush as she remembered exactly what had gone on that night:

_Peach and Travis lay close to one another on an old blanket as they watched stars shoot though the night sky. They had the most wonderful time today. They had gone to the beach, went out to eat, gone dancing at Club 64, and now here they were, on Shooting Star Summit. They were holding each other close, sharing the occasional kiss. But things had changed between them today. There was a little accident on the beach. An accident in which Peach's top had come undone. Of course, Travis did his best not to look. But Peach knew he had caught a glance due to the blush on his face. That blush still riddled his skin. It had been there all day. It just felt so awkward to leave things unsaid. So, reluctantly, Peach broke the silence that surrounded them._

"_Travis?"_

"_Yes Darlin'?" Travis said as his eyes met hers._

"_Did you… see anything you liked today?" Peach said as she smiled slyly. Normally, she wouldn't be this bold. But she felt the need to mess with Travis's mind._

"_What do ya mean, Sweetheart?" He asked with a questioning glance._

"_I had a little… mishap at the beach today. You didn't… catch sight of anything?" She said as she made circles on the blanket with her index finger._

_Travis's eyes got wide at that last question. He knew what she was talking about now._

"_Why…uh… N-no, Darlin'…. I d-didn't see nothin'."_

_Of course he was lying. He saw something, alright. Or rather, 'some things'. And he loved every second of it. He was usually a respectable man. But he was a man, none-the-less. He couldn't help the fact that he was physically attracted to the woman lying beside him. And he definitely couldn't help the fact that she had developed into a perfect figure. She obviously took very good care of her body._

_Peach, to his dismay, was not fooled. She was much to smart to fall for his excuse. She could read him like a book. He started to panic as she moved closer to him. She whispered into his ear with a seductive voice._

"_Travis… I know better. I… I don't mind if you saw them… In fact, if you want to, you know, see them again…" she reached over and grabbed his hand and slowly led it to her breast… "I'll gladly let you." she finished as she blushed._

_Travis was melting on the inside. He had told many people over the years that he had a will of iron. But they would laugh if they saw him now._

"_Ahhhahhhhh…" Travis tried to speak, but no words would come. He was practically drooling as Peach lead his hand over her soft curves over and over again. He couldn't help himself. In the heat of the moment, he rolled over on top of her and planted a rough kiss on her lips. _

_He was twenty-two years old. And after twenty two years of passion building up inside of him, he honestly couldn't stop it from being released._

_Peach moaned under the force of Travis's kiss as she ran her hands across his back. She was loving every second of this. She could feel his hands running up and down her body gently. Her tongue entwined with his as she undid his bowtie and through his hat to the side. As things progressed, she felt his hand slide up her dress…_

"Peach?" Travis said as he slowly turned her around.

"…Hmm, what now?" She said as she blushed a little, not realizing that he had been talking.

"You do understand, right darlin'?" Travis said as he kissed her cheek.

Peach frowned, but still nodded her head.

"Peach, I'll always love you… you know that. But we can never be what we were. You have Mario. And I… I'm a Man of God now." He said as he pointed to the Crucifix that hung around his neck.

Peach had forgotten that. After their loving, Travis changed. Not in a bad way, but he had changed none the less. He had become more in tune with his faith…well, more so than usual. And after a few years, he had decided to become a priest.

"You were quite shaken afterwards… weren't you?" Peach said as she looked back up at him.

"Yes, Sweetheart. You sent my head for a spin. But, if given the chance to go back, I wouldn't change the fact that it was you." Travis said as he smiled at her.

Peach smiled at him. "You always were devout, Travis. I love that about you."

"And I'll never change. We'll always be the best of friends. Never forget that." Travis said as he smiled back.

They both pulled away from each other as they heard the door handle turn and the door open.

It was Mario.

**And there you have it! What will happen next, I wonder? Well, tune in next time, my friends, and you shall see.**

**Take care, and God Bless.**

**The Preacherman.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****: Well kiddies, I'm back again. I'm glad this story has gotten so many reviews. I like making my readers happy!**

**Now this particular scene takes place as Peach and Travis are talking. I just thought that would be important to note. Also, I felt that, because of an idea for a future chapter, I should show you exactly what Travis's car looks like. Well, here it is: **** lincoln/classics/Lincoln_Continental-MK2_.html**

**Anyway, I also had a question: What do you think will happen between Travis and Peach in the future? I won't make any suggestions on the grounds that it may incriminate me. But what do YOU think?**

**Anyway, without further adieu, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**By the way, if you want to here the song that Mario requests, here it is:**

**That's All That Matters to Me: By Mickey Gilley**** The best video I've found is on youtube on Gloria Carelli's channel.** **  
**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the concept of Travis.**

_They were dancing together in the Castle's majestic ballroom. They were having such a wonderful time. She looked gorgeous in her white gown, even though it looked exactly like every other gown she had. The song he requested was being played by the orchestra up in the balcony._

"_I know I'm not your first love._

_There've been others before me_

_But I'm the one, that's got you now._

_That's all that matters to me"_

_She was blushing. He loved it when she blushed. It made him feel alive. Just to know that she could love him as much as she did made him feel as if he could conquer the world. _

_They kept dancing. Sharing fluttering kisses as they spun in and out of the crowd. He knew she was the one for him. And as soon as this song was over, he would profess his true feelings for her. Yes. This time, he wouldn't falter._

"_Peach." He said as he looked deep into her sapphire blue eyes._

"_Yes Mario?" she said as she smiled a sweet smile._

"_There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Mario said as he reached into his pocket, carefully clutching the small velvet box within._

"_What is it?" She asked questioningly._

"_Well, we've been together for a long time now. And I've been thinking about this ever since I met you. And I just wanted to ask you…" Mario replied as he got down on one knee. "Will you…"_

_Suddenly…something didn't feel right._

_Everything stopped. No-one was moving. The music had quit playing. And Peach had disappeared._

_Mario started to panic as he stood up and looked all over for her. As he ran through the crowd, he saw a large light at the other side of the room. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that he could find Peach there. But to his dismay, he found someone else there._

_It was him. That damn hic of a cousin… And he was holding Peach. But not in a friendly way. After all, friends don't kiss and grope._

_No. This was exactly what he had feared. Travis had moved back in. Meaning that he was being pushed out._

_Well, he wouldn't have that._

_He ran up to Travis and hit him as hard as he could._

_But before his fist made contact, Travis caught his hand with a grip that almost crushed his bones._

_Travis, never taking his eyes off Peach, merely laughed._

"_She's with me now, cousin. You lose."_

_Travis, Peach, and the entire crowd burst into a maniacal laughter, and the room started spinning around Mario. Mario screamed as loud as he could._

_Then all went black._

Mario jerked from his sleep in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. He sat up to gather his surroundings, and found that he was at a large dining table.

Now he remembered where he was.

He looked over to the other side of the table to see Luigi sleeping as well. Travis and Peach, however, were gone.

He didn't like the looks of this situation.

He thought back to the dream that he had. Could it possibly be true? Was Travis trying to steal her away from him? He was a nice guy and all, but even the nicest of people have faults. Travis had known Peach long before he had. So wasn't there a possibility…

No…

Why wouldn't Peach be honest about that? She could tell him anything. She knew that. Of course, he had never asked about her romantic past. That's just not something you up and ask. You have to be subtle about some things.

All of a sudden, Mario heard voices coming from the other room. He got up and reached for the door. But at the last second, he halted. Instead, he pressed his ear against the door and silently listened.

He couldn't hear very much. But he did hear some.

"…_Peach, Mario can never find out…"_

Never find out what?

"… _I don't want to hurt him any more than you do."_

"Don't want to hurt me… Have they been messing around behind my back? That son of a…"

"_Darlin' I'm just an old flame… You love Mario. Not me."_

What? So they aren't messing around behind his back? Well then… What were they doing!

For the next couple of minutes, everything was a little fuzzy and hard to hear… as if they had moved to the other side of the room. But he did hear one last thing before he decided to walk in.

"_Peach, I'll always love you… You know that. But we can never be what we were. You have Mario. And I… I'm a Man of God now."_

Man of God? Does he mean, like, a priest? That would explain why he prays so much. If he was one of those… then he would never try anything with Peach now.

Mario actually started reveling inside. He certainly felt much better knowing that Travis absolutely could not threaten his relationship with Peach. Mario did feel selfish for thinking of only himself, but this was the woman he loved. He just didn't want to lose her. He didn't care that she and Travis had loved each other at one time. He knew that he wasn't her first love, but it didn't matter to him as long as he was the one that held her now. But he had to admit, she did have good taste in men.

Mario felt that standing on the other side of the door was no longer doing any of them any good. So he slowly turned the doorknob, and when it clicked, he walked into the room.

As her walked in, he could have sworn he saw them hugging. But, then again, what's the harm in a _friendly_ hug?

"Hey guys. What'd I miss while I was sleeping?" Mario asked in an innocent tone.

"Why, nothing Mario. Travis and I w-were uh… just discussing…"

"Havin' a little race. Right Peach?" Travis said as he gave her a smile. Peach took the hint.

"YES! A race! What do you think Mario? Are you up for a little challenge?" Peach said as she walked over to Mario.

"You bet I am!" Mario really loved racing. It had been a while since he had torn up the blacktop.

About that time, Luigi stumbled in. Everyone turned around as he stretched and yawned.

"Someone mention a race?" Luigi asked half asleep.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know it seemed a bit choppy, but I'm kinda having a bit of a problem thinking up new ideas. I REALLY hope this idea will work. And, I have a little spoiler for you. I'm introducing a few new characters. Anyhow, gimme some feedback, and if you have ideas, pitch them! I love to hear them, and if I like them, I will use them in my story, AND, I will note that credit is due to whoever pitched the idea. **

**Just so you completely understand, Mario is now aware of Peach and Travis' past relationship, but he does not yet know of all the 'details'.**

**Anyhow, Take care, and God Bless!**

**THE PREACHERMAN.**


	6. Author's Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**Alrighty, everyone. I'm dealing with something that I hoped I would not have to face. Note that this is not the fault of anyone but my own concern. I am a tad conflicted. The next chapter has a mighty strong lime in it. No lemon, just lime. But I'm not sure if I should let it slide, or remove it for something less tangy. So now I turn to you, my faithful readers. What should I do? I'll be waiting for your reviews. Be brutal, to say the least. Give me your full fledged opinion and reasoning behind it, and I will take it from there. Thank you my friends.**_

_**Take care, and God Bless.**_

_**THE PREACHERMAN.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone, I realize finally that these links will not work, so… You're just gonna have to bear with me. I'll give you as much info as I can about the cars and the music. I'll leave it up to you to find it.**

Peach's Car:

1936 Duesenberg SSJ La Grande Roadster

Mario's Car:

1965 Red Mustang Convertible

Luigi's Car:

1984 Forest Green Chevrolet Cavalier Convertible

Toad's Car:

1938 Royal Blue Fiat 508S Balilla Spider Convertible

Bowser's Car:

1970 Acid Green Dodge Challenger Convertible

Wario's Car:

The Wario Bike

Daisy's Car:

1973 Metallic Orange Ferrari Daytona Spyder

Travis's Car:

1956 White Lincoln Continental MK2 Convertible

**Authors Note****: Well, here goes nothing. We're gonna give this a try, but for some reason, I don't think it will work very well. Anyway, Let's just watch and see how this will play out.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mario Bros. or anything affiliated with them, but I do own the plot and Travis.**

**WARNING****-STRONG LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT OWN DISCRETION.**

_They were in a dark room, with little more than a bit of pink mood lighting. The passion in the room was overwhelming as the moans from her throat echoed slightly off the walls._

_She was on top of him, both of their bodies obscured from view by the pink satin sheets that lay tangled about them. They were both sweating and whispering sultry nothings to each other between the passionate kisses they were sharing. Her blonde hair fell around him almost like a curtain as she screamed his name._

"_Oh TRAVIS!"_

* * *

He awoke with a start to nothing but darkness. He was breathing heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"My Heavens… I shouldn't be thinkin' such things… What's wrong with me? I ain't never gonna get over her at this rate…"

This was the third time since their visit last week that Travis had dreamed of sultry happenings between he and Peach. It wasn't right for him to think this way. And he knew that. So why couldn't he stop doing it? He would never dream of hurting Mario. But… then again…

"No… I couldn't do anythin' like that… I could never steal my cousin's girl. It just ain't right… Besides… I'm a Man of God." Travis reassured himself.

_But if something happened to go wrong with Mario's car…_

"No! I… I could never live with myself if I did!" Travis shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts.

_C'mon, boy. Where's your gumption? It wouldn't be that difficult. You get rid of Mario, and then Peach will come a runnin'. It's to easy._

"… Wait a second… Why am I talkin' to myself… I ain't never done that before…"

_Uhh… n-nevermind that… Just.. Do what I say you stupid moron!_

"I beg your pardon! Just who're you callin' a stupid moron? What's goin' on here?"

_Oh no, he's figured it out… Abort, abort!_

"What? Who's there? Where are you?"

Travis got no answer. Clearly, someone was trying to mess with his mind. But… Who would want him to kill Mario? And why?

* * *

The next day, Mario was working on his red Mustang convertible. The fuel injectors needed replacing, and the ones he had ordered had just come in. Luigi walked into the garage and leaned on the tool cart as he wiped the oil from his hands with a rag, as he had been working on his green Chevy Cavalier convertible.

"How's she coming, Bro?" He asked with a smile.

"Well Luigi, as soon as I get these injectors replaced, she'll be as good as a bag of gold coins." Mario said as he looked at Luigi from under the hood.

"I wish I could say the same for mine. I can't find that oil leak anywhere. I've looked through all the hoses and the tank, but I still can't find it." Luigi replied with an exasperated look.

"Don't worry, I'll help you in a sec. I'm almost done here." Mario affirmed as he took one last look at his handiwork.

Luigi nodded and began to walk back to his car. But when he got there he got the surprise of his life.

There, bent over onto the front of his car in an orange racing suit with a golden crown upon her head, was his favourite girl, Daisy.

"Luigi, if I'm able to find that oil leak, then I KNOW your fully capable of it." She said from under the hood.

"Daisy! How've you been?" Luigi asked as he went for a hug. But he was denied as she spoke again.

"There was no leak, by the way. You just mis-threaded the cap." Daisy said as she laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

Mario chuckled to himself as he watched from under the hood of his car.

* * *

Toad took a good long look at his old Fiat Spider convertible. He couldn't help but be proud of his car. Although it was quite a bit smaller than the other cars, it could hold it's own on the raceway.

He walked out of the garage and went back into his home to clean up for dinner. As he walked in, he was greeted by his wife, Toadette.

"How's your car looking, Dear?" She asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

'Well, Hun, I finally got it back into racing condition, so I think it's looking just dandy!" Toad replied with a smile as he walked to the bathroom to wash up.

"Can you just promise me one thing, Dear?" Toadette asked as she stood in the doorway.

Toad looked into her beautiful eyes. "Anything for you, Hun."

A tear slid down Toadette's face as she continued. "Please… Just be careful. Come back to me in one piece."

Toad took his wife and held her close.

"… I promise."

* * *

The King of the Koopas stood over his recently overhauled Dodge Challenger convertible. He had completely destroyed it the last time he raced. But now, it was up and running again. But this time, he had a little surprise up his sleeve.

"Bwahahahahaha. This little tool will definitely finish Mario. But if that Travis wasn't so smart, he would have taken care of everything for me. I almost had him with Kamek's spell. But…. Sigh…. This will have to do. Besides, I'm King Bowser, I can do as I please! And I WILL have the Mushroom Kingdom. After that, I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way of world domination!"

Bowser laughed as he continued to contemplate his evil scheme.

* * *

Wario watched from his big cozy chair as his servant worked on his bike.

"Oh, would ya hurry up already?" Wario demanded as he shifted in his chair. He was becoming really impatient. But, to his delight, the servant wiped his hands clean, and turned around.

"Ok, master Wario. She's all finished! You did quite a number on it, but I got her all fixed! You'll dominate the race tomorrow!"

"Good! I'll have that trophy this year! It'll look great on my mantle! Wahahahaha!"

"Indeed it shall, Master Wario!" The servant replied as he laughed along.

* * *

Peach turned the key and smiled as the Straight Eight, as it was called, turned over in her Duisenberg. This car had been in her family for years. She had made plans to re-commission it later this year as her daily driver. But, this seemed like a much more fun way to make use of its horsepower.

"I swear, I've been around Travis for far to long. A little of him has rubbed off on me." She said as she smiled. Travis had an innate love for fine cars. It was he who had suggested that she bring this car out of the garage. And to be honest, she was quite glad that she did.

She revved the engine a couple of times and reveled in the roar that echoed off the walls of the garage.

"Sounds like she just rolled off the lot." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Travis in a pair of white coveralls leaning on the back of her car.

'_How does he keep those whites so clean?'_ She thought as she smiled at him.

"Hey Travis. How's your car? Has it stopped smoking like a chimney yet?"

Travis merely smiled back as he replied. "Yep. She's clean as a whistle on the inside. I just need to tune up the turbo a bit, and she'll be ready to go."

"Great! I actually took your advice, if you haven't noticed, and took this old relic out of the garage. I can't wait to tear up the track tomorrow." Peach said as she sat back in the soft leather seats.

"You an' me both, Peach. You heard that Daisy's here, huh?" Travis replied as he looked the car over.

"Yea, I did! I'm so exited to see her again, it's been a while since I saw her last. Have you seen her yet?" Peach asked.

"Why, actually yes! I ran into her and Luigi while they were, uh, gettin' re-acquainted." Travis said through a laugh. He opened the door of the car and sat down in the passenger seat. Peach also laughed as she thought of how crazy Luigi and Daisy were for each other.

Peach and Travis sat silently for a while as they listened to the sound of the car's engine. Peach felt awkward and decided to turn on the radio. But the song that came on really didn't help much.

**This is the Song. Listen if you like.**

"**Why, Lady Why"-Alabama**

She blushed as she realized just how true to life this song was. Travis was blushing too. He didn't want to look at her… because if he did… He would fall back into the same old habit… He would do exactly what he promised himself he wouldn't do… again…

He had to leave… He got out of the car in a hurried fashion and went to walk out. But he felt her hand on his shoulder. He stopped, and although reluctant to do so, he turned around and looked into her deep blue eyes. She was reading him… he could feel her piercing gaze… She was tapping his one weakness… and whatever self control he had left was gone… and everything just seemed to go into a blur…

**(LIME STARTS NOW. READ ON AT OWN DISCRETION)**

He turned around swiftly and pinned her against the wall as he planted a rough kiss onto her lips. She didn't protest. Instead, she put her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. She had lost all sense of reality as well. All she knew is that a hunger that had been pent up in her for so long was about to be satisfied.

He ran his hands up and down her body. Her curves were very prominent because of the skin tight racing suit she was wearing. And he was enjoying every second of it. He moved from kissing her lips and began to suckle on her neck. She gasped as he softly nibbled and even bit her. Of course, he remained gentle, for the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

She was enjoying what he was doing. He had definitely been thinking about this. She ran her hands through his hair (He had taken his hat off when he walked in) and shuddered under his touch. She moaned as he ran his hand over her breast. She was wishing that they could just rip each others clothing off before she went crazy with longing.

He was like an animal. Just plain feral. He was ravishing her all over. While one hand caressed her breast, another hand groped her backside. He squeezed it softly then gave it a firm smack. She took in a sharp breath then softly moaned.

"Ohh… Travisss…"

**(END OF LIME)**

Then it hit him.

He pushed himself off and backed away from her. He couldn't believe how close he had came to completely breaking. She simply stared at him while she blushed.

"Peach…I…I…I'm so sorry…I…"

Peach walked up to him and put her fingers on his trembling lip. He gently took her hand and softly kissed her fingers.

"Travis… It's ok… I know it's hard for you to walk away. It's hard for me too. You can't keep beating yourself up for the way you feel. I feel the same way for you. You know that. This is just something we will always have to deal with." Peach said as she brought him into an embrace.

Travis began to cry softly. "But I can't live with the guilt, Darlin'…"

Peach smiled when he called her by her pet name.

"Sometimes guilt is a by-product in these situations. I have guilt too. You just have to give it up to The LORD. You know that better than anyone Travis. I know you do." She said as she kissed his forehead. Travis was a tall man. He was a good foot taller than she was. But being that he was sitting, and bent over crying, it made reaching his forehead much easier.

"I… I know… But it doesn't make it any easier. Some things… They just never change." Travis said through his tears.

"I know Travis… But we'll make it through. You just gotta have faith." Peach said as she held him close.

Travis continued to cry softly. Peach held him close and gently rocked him back and forth.

"I love you Peach." Travis said through a wheeze.

"… I love you too, Travis. More than you'll ever know."

**Well, things are definitely starting to heat up. I wonder just how long poor Travis can hold out. What do you think? Do you think he'll cave and give in to his desire? Or do you think he'll be able to hold out? And what about Mario? Will he ever learn of these events? And what of Bowser? What kind of dastardly deeds could he be planning? And will Wario have the trophy? That's not rhetorical by the way. Give me your feedback! I love to here your thoughts! Anyway, Enjoy! Take care, and God Bless!**

**THE PREACHERMAN.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note****: Well, here comes what is undoubtedly going to be one of the most eventful chapters in the story. I would like to take the time to say that I was definitely helped with this chapter. Thanks to the idea pitches of Razcoolzle, and the support of my readers, especially my good pal YesNoMaybeIdk, this baby's going up. I truly hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Mario or anything affiliated with it. I do own Travis and the plot.**

Luigi was sitting in the den of the Mario residence sipping a cup of tea. He was a bit concerned about what he had just seen. Or rather, what he had heard.

He was walking to Peach's garage to borrow a jack for his car. He went to open the door to the garage, but stopped when he heard music coming from the other side of the door. He pressed his ear against the door in order to see if he could hear anything. But no sound came but from the music. He decided to open the door a little to see if he could get a peek at what was going on. When he looked inside, he caught a glimpse of something that he wish he wouldn't have seen.

It was Peach, pressed up against the wall by none other than the meek, mild, and humble Travis. And they were kissing.

Very passionately, he might add.

Mario had told him about what he had heard about Travis and Peach. But he never mentioned anything like this.

'I wonder if he knows…' Luigi thought to himself as he took another sip of his tea.

No. Mario couldn't know. There's no way he would stand for this. But, why would Peach do something like this? Was she getting something from Travis that she wasn't getting from Mario?

'Eww… I don't want to think about that.' Luigi thought as he made a 'yuck' face.

But still… why was she? He knew that they used to be lovers. He knew that something like that must have happened at some point. Why would Travis had blushed so much otherwise?

'I wonder if maybe they still love each other. It would definitely explain things. I'll make a point to ask Travis when he comes back. I can't let this go on unchecked.' Luigi kept thinking to himself.

Then, as if it were like clockwork, Travis walked through the door. His eyes were puffy as if he had been crying. Luigi suddenly felt a wave of pity come over him as he looked at Travis. But he didn't let the pity distract him from his goal. He had to be blunt.

"Travis?"

Travis stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes Luigi? What's on yer mind?" Travis said nervously as he turned to look at him.

"Sit down, please." Luigi said as he motioned with his hand toward the couch.

Travis looked at the couch then back to Luigi. Then, although very reluctantly, he sat down.

Luigi sighed as he took another sip of his tea. "Travis, we need to talk about your relationship with Peach."

Travis took a noticeable gulp as he spoke up again. "Umm.. What do you want to know?"

"Travis, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I… I saw you and Peach today." Luigi said as he put on a stern face.

Travis went completely pale. He knew this would happen eventually. But there was no denying it now. He had to own up to what he did.

"Luigi… I… I don't know what to do… I just can't leave that girl alone… She's on my mind all the time. I just… couldn't help myself…" Travis said as he told his story.

Luigi shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Travis. I'm not mad at you. And I'm not disappointed in you. I just want to help."

Travis shifted his gaze to the ground as a lone tear fell down his cheek.

"You're still in love with her… aren't you, Travis?" Luigi asked as he set down his tea.

"Y-yes…" Travis said in barely a whisper. He then looked back up at Luigi. "Luigi, you must never tell your brother. I'll handle this, alright?"

Luigi, although sure he should say something, merely agreed with a nod.

Travis stayed sitting. Seemingly staring off into space. Luigi wondered if he should really let the situation culminate. But, perhaps he was selling Travis short. He knew Travis wasn't a bad person. Love does strange things to a person's better judgment after all.

* * *

Mario knocked on Peach's door and waited for her to answer. As he waited, he thought about her past with Travis. Although he was certain she would never cheat on him, he knew that old habits die hard. After all, before he had met Peach, there was Pauline.

But he didn't want to think about her.

Mario was disturbed from his thoughts when Peach answered the door.

"Hi Peach!" Mario said with a wide smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Peach smiled and giggled as Mario's mustache tickled her cheek. She motioned for him to come in and sit down. When they were both sitting, she poured him a cup of tea, and began chatting with him.

"So, are you ready for the big race tomorrow?" she asked, breaking the ice.

Mario took a sip of his tea and responded.

"Yep. It sure is gonna be different not racing on karts."

Peach nodded as she took a small cookie from the tray and dipped it in her tea. Mario never understood why she did that. He only dipped his cookies in milk!

"Are there going to be items?" Mario asked as he took a cookie and ate it.

"Not that I know of. I believe we're doing it fair and square this time." Peach said as she took her cookie from the tea and to a bite.

They continued to talk for an hour or two, then it was time for Mario to leave. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and he left.

Peach shut the door softly behind him. Then she slowly sank to the floor. She felt so much guilt. She knew that Mario had a right to know about her and Travis. But she didn't want to break his heart.

That was the last thing she wanted to do.

She heard another knock on the door. She figured it was Toadsworth. So she promptly got up and answered the door. But to her surprise, it was her best friend, Daisy.

Daisy threw herself onto Peach and gave her a great big hug.

"Peach! How you been girl?" Daisy said as she squeezed Peach tightly.

Peach hugged Daisy back and replied.

"Oh Daisy, it's so good to see you! Please come in and sit down!"

The two princesses went and sat down and instantly began gossiping.

"So… I assume you know Travis is here, hmm?" Daisy said as she smiled slyly.

Peach blushed.

"Why, of course I know he's here! He's been here for a while. I've enjoyed catching up with him." Peach said as she looked away from Daisy's gaze.

Daisy stared at her knowingly.

"Peach."

Peach looked back at her.

"Have you told Mario about Travis?" she asked intently.

Peach shook her head. Daisy shook hers as well in a disapproving manner.

"Peach, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Mario's gotta right to know about your love life."

Peach looked at the floor as she responded.

"Daisy. You know what happened all those years ago. Travis and I… we still love each other… even after what happened between us."

Daisy frowned as she remembered. She knew about that night on Shooting Star Summit. Travis succumbed to his desire for Peach. But afterwards, he felt so guilty for doing so before marriage, that he became a priest as an atonement. He had even given up his career as Head Detective of the Homicide Department. Daisy remembered holding Peach as she cried the day she found out. Travis broke two hearts that day. Peach's… and his own.

Now Peach was split between two loves. Mario and Travis. Travis was her first true love. But Mario was there for her when she needed him most. She knew that she couldn't have both. But who should she choose?

* * *

The day for the big race had finally came. Everybody who was anybody was there. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the racers Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Wario, Travis, and Bowser pulled up to the starting line (in that order).

Thoughts were racing (hint hint) as the Lakitu who presided over the race came out with his starting light.

"Now I wanna good clean race!" He shouted as he raised his hand for the countdown.

Everything was quiet (except of course for the roaring engines) as the countdown started. People were taking deep breaths as the racers revved there engines to time their start. Travis reached towards the radio to turn it on, but at the last minute, decided against it. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by the music.

Then, at the blink of an eye, the light hit green. Engines whined and roared as the race started and the crowds began cheering. Mario instantly pulled into first with Peach following close behind. Luigi and Toad were neck n' neck with Wario and Daisy right behind them.. Travis was near the back, and Bowser was bringing up the rear. Travis saw and opening and quickly pulled past Wario. Wario became angry at this and started shouting inaudible obscenities.

Bowser was indeed in last, but it didn't matter to him. He wasn't after the trophy. He was only after one thing. And he was about to have it. He flipped a switch on his dash, and all of a sudden, a bullet blaster came out of the trunk of his car. Then, a computer screen popped out of the glove compartment with a red button next to it. He waited until his target was confirmed. None other than his nemesis, Mario. Now was the time to take him out. For good.

Travis was forced back by a hiccup in his engine. His vehicle dropped all the way back to last place. But as he fell back, he noticed a dangerous weapon on Bowser's vehicle.

"I thought there weren't any items for this race!" Travis said to himself as he looked at the missile on top of Bowser's Dodge Challenger. But when he saw the evil look on Bowser's face, he knew that if he didn't do something, someone was definitely going to get hurt. Badly.

Travis rammed Bowser's vehicle from the side just as Bowser pushed the button to launch the missile. The impact made by Travis' automobile caused the missile to malfunction and fire early and resulted in both Travis and Bowser wrecking their cars. As he crawled from the wreckage of his beloved automobile, Travis watched in horror as the bomb flew between vehicles, just barely missing a few.

Mario was still in first. He was totally dominating this race. It may have been a while, but he was undoubtedly, still the best. When he looked in his rearview to check his lead, he saw something that nearly scared him to death. It was a Bullet Bill. And it was heading strait for him.

He tried to shake it, but by the time he saw it, it was to late.

The big missile hit him dead on. And although it did not detonate, the force of the impact was enough to send him flying of the road and into a huge tree. Everything, for Mario at least, went dark after that.

Peach saw the huge bullet fly past her, but she was over her fear of that. She now had a new fear. The fear that Mario life had come to an end. She slammed on her brakes, jumped out of her vehicle, and ran full speed towards the wreckage. She tried with all of her might to wrench open the door of Mario's totaled Mustang, but to no avail. She sunk to her knees and began to weep as she realized that this could well be the end of her magnificent hero.

Daisy, Toad, and Luigi also pulled over and ran toward the wreckage. They watched with sadness as the EMT's, who had just arrived, worked diligently at pulling Mario from the twisted metal deathtrap that used to be a vehicle.

However, the sadness that everyone felt was soon changed to dread as Bowser, with Travis's limp, knocked out body in tow, slowly walked up to them.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though our old friend Mario had himself a little… accident." Bowser said as he sneered.

"Bowser! You were behind this, weren't you?" Luigi asked as he took a step back, clearly terrified.

Bowser merely laughed. "Holy crap, you guys are hick headed! Of COURSE I'm behind all of this! But talk is cheap, and I prefer to back up my talk with action!"

Bowser took a deep breath and let go a billow of flame upon the terrified people. He then went for Peach. When he got hold of her, he ran straight to Daisy's Ferrari, threw her in the trunk, threw Travis in the passengers seat, jumped into the drivers seat and sped away.

Everyone (meaning Toad, Daisy, and Luigi) Knew that without help, there was no way they could catch Bowser now, so they decided to return to the castle, and make plans to retaliate as son as possible while Mario recovered.

All the while, Wario waited at the finish line, holding the Gold trophy.

"Where is everyone for cryin' out loud!"

* * *

Bowser reveled in the fact that he had finally defeated Mario, captured the Princess, and taken out the only other threat towards him.

Today was definitely a good day.

He kept driving as he cranked up the radio in Daisy's car and his favourite song came on.

**The song is "Bad to the Bone" by ZZ Top**

"Ahh yea, that's my jam!" Bowser said as he nodded his head to the beat. He drove for a little while longer until he came to a thickly wooded area.

"Alright Travis. This is where you get off. Good luck finding you way back now, sucker!" Bowser said as he picked Travis up and threw his limp body out of the car against a tree. Bowser smiled as he heard the satifying sound of Travis' back breaking.

"Whoops, my bad!" Bowser said as he drove away laughing.

"Finally, no loose ends. Without Mario and Travis, the rest are helpless. I've finally done it!"

**Well, I can't say I'm very happy with this chapter, I was in a hurry to get it up, but in the middle I got writers block. But it's up now. So, hopefully, the next chapter will be much better. Well, read and review, and please let me know where I could have done better with this chapter! Take care, and God Bless!**

**THE PREACHERMAN.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note****: Well, here we are. This is probably it. The moment we've all been dreading… yet at the same time, anticipating. You know of what I speak. If not, then one word: LEMON. That's right. If all goes according to plan, the TravisxPeach lemon will take place here. Then again… it may be pushed back a chapter… Who knows? It depends on how I feel! ^-^ Anyhow, enjoy the latest installment of my story!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing of the Mario Bros. But I do claim ownership to Travis and the plot to this story.**

There Mario lay. Motionless.

He was in a bed in the hospital wing of Peach's Castle. He was, of course, receiving the best medical care available. However, he was badly injured by the accident, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Doc T. finally came to talk with Toad, Daisy, and Luigi. However, the news he brought wasn't good.

"I'm afraid we've done all we can do. The rest is up to the Lord, my friends. I am sorry." Doc said as he exited.

Luigi hung his head low. He always knew that this day would come.

"What do we do now?" Toad asked in a mild panic. "Without Mario, we don't stand a chance! No offense, Luigi." Toad added.

"It's ok, Toad. I know I may not be as strong or courageous as my brother, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to defeat Bowser." Luigi said as he wiped a tear from his face.

"Well, let's look at the facts." Daisy said in a serious tone. "Mario's incapacitated, Peach is kidnapped, Travis is also hurt and missing, and Bowser is the cause of it all. If you ask me, the first thing we should do is at least attempt to rally some of Peach's guards. They be of at least some help."

"That's a great idea Daisy! I'll go see who I can find to come with us." Toad said as he ran out the door.

"Daisy, what should we do?" Luigi asked as he looked at her.

"Well, Luigi, there isn't much we can do until we get word from Toad." Daisy said as she came over and sat next to him.

"And what about Travis?" Luigi asked.

Daisy merely shook here head. "His fate is in God's hands, Luigi. The best that we can do for Travis is pray." She said as she kissed him lightly.

* * *

Bowser finally reached his Fortress after what seemed like an eternity of driving. As he pulled into his keep, his Koopa Troopa's lifted the drawbridge. He stopped the car, got out, then went to the trunk. He opened it up to find that Peach had fallen asleep. She was curled in a ball, and had mascara running down her cheeks. She had obviously been crying. He merely laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and walked to the dungeon. When he finally reached it, he threw her in a cell and locked the door. Then, although cliché, he swallowed the key.

Peach had woken up by now. She was awakened by the impact of her body against the cold floor of the cell. Bowser laughed as she looked upon him with horror. She knew that, without Mario, there was no chance of her being saved. But… where was Travis?

"Peach, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. Mario is out of the way, and you are helpless. The Mushroom Kingdom, as of today, is finally mine!" Bowser let go a gut wrenching laugh.

Peach knew he was right. But she also knew that as long as she had a breath in her, she would fight.

"Bowser, you may have won for now, but sooner or later, someone will come! Have you forgotten that I have armed guards?" Peach said in defiance.

Bowser merely laughed again as he replied. "Guards? You mean those wimpy little toads? They're no match for my Koopa Troop!"

Bowser turned away to leave before Peach bombarded him with one last question.

"And what about Travis? Surely he is strong enough to throw you down!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs.

Bowser looked over his shoulder at her.

"Travis? Travis is dead."

Peach fell silent as what he said registered in her mind. Dead. The word tore at her heartstrings. To think that Travis could be dead was almost enough to kill her. She could do nothing more than sink to the floor and weep.

And with that, Bowser walked away.

* * *

There Travis lay. Completely and utterly lifeless. But he was not alone. For something else was lurking in those woods.

An eerie stillness came over the area as a hooded figure came towards Travis' body. The figure inspected Travis for quite awhile before he spoke.

"It seems the white and blue clad one has finally come. But he seems to have met a foul end. We must care for him. So that he may go in the Red One's stead." The figure said as she knelt down beside Travis. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two items: a Life Shroom, and a Super Shroom. Each of these items had become increasingly rare over the past years, causing the Mushroom Kingdom to modernize. Luckily for Travis, however, this was no ordinary person watching over him. She took the Life Shroom and put it into Travis' mouth. She left the Super Shroom at his side.

"I leave it up to you now, Travis. Take care, and God Bless."

* * *

**This is the song playing: "Waltz Across Texas" by Ernest Tubb.**

"_Do you like music, Travis?" Peach asked as she sat beside him on a park bench while they listened to Travis's portable radio._

"_Why of course, Peach. You know that." Travis replied as he smiled._

_Peach giggled a little as she continued to talk with him._

"_Well, what about opera?" She asked._

"_Oh yes. I do very much like opera. It's some of the best music there is, darlin'." Travis said as he closed his eyes. It was a positively lovely day. And he loved nothing more than to bask in the warm sunlight. And the fact that he was with his favourite girl made it that much better._

"_Would you mind if we listened to some?" Peach asked as she cuddled up to him._

"_Why of course, Darlin'." Travis said as he turned the dial and changed the stations. To his surprise, one of his favourite pieces was playing._

**The song is Puccini's "O Mio Babbino Caro" (my favourite version is sung by Charlotte Church).**

_They listened to the wonderful music as they held each other close. If there was one thing they shared, it was their love for good music. They loved to snuggle as they listened to the lovely voices and the magnificent instrumentals._

"_Travis?" Peach said as she looked up at him._

"_Yes Darlin'?" He replied as he met her gaze._

"_I love you."_

Travis began to stir. He felt a lot of pain as he went to sit up, but in the end ignored it. When he finally got into a sitting position, he wiped his eyes and tried to gather his surroundings.

"Ouch… My goodness… what on Earth did I do last night?" He said as he rubbed his head. He looked around once more, and realized that he had no idea where he was. He thought as hard as he could to see if he could remember what all had happened. He could recall racing not long ago…

"Oh my, that's right! Bowser tried to kill Mario! But… How'd I get here? The only other thing I can remember is Bowser knockin' my lights out."

Travis realized that there was almost no chance of finding his way back to Peach's Castle. Besides, it made much more sense to try and find Bowser. The Bible may say turn the other cheek, but there was no way he could let Bowser get away with endangering all of his friends.

"Well… I guess the only thing I can do now is try to find my way to Bowser's Keep. I've no doubt in my mind that he took Peach as well."

As Travis went to get up, he saw something on the ground.

"Well now… What's this? A Super Shroom? What're the odds! This'll definitely be useful!"

Travis ate the Super Shroom. And all at once, he was surrounded by a light. His dirty clothes were replaced by a brand new set (A three-piece khaki suit with brown leather belt, brown cowboy boots, a crucifix, a blue bowtie a white shirt and a khaki fedora with a brown hatband). On top of that, all of his wounds, both superficial and otherwise, were healed. He looked, and felt, like a million bucks. Now he was ready to set out on his journey to Bowser's Keep. Luckily for him, he found a set of tire tracks.

"Bowser, you're definitely an easy one to track, my friend." Travis said as he chuckled and started on his way.

* * *

Luigi walked into the beautiful cathedral adjacent to the Castle. He marveled at the wonderful stained glass windows and looked intently at the images they portrayed. It was indeed a lovely place. He had been in here before, but ever since Travis came, it seemed as if everyone was spending much more time there.

He genuflected as he went to sit in one of the pews. It was fairly near to the front. He sat there for quite a while, contemplating all of the things that had been happening. He thought about Travis' arrival, the incident between Travis and Peach, Mario's accident, and Peach and Travis' kidnapping. He wished he could understand why all of these things were happening, but he knew that there was just no explanation for any of it.

Luigi looked up towards the Crucifix that hung above the altar in the church. He looked upon it as he knelt down and began to pray.

"Dear Jesus… Let everything turn out ok. And, as Travis always said, let Thy will be done, O Lord."

Luigi finished his prayer with the Sign of the Cross and sat back down. He continued to gaze upon the Crucifix until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned around to see a puffy eyed Daisy standing behind him. He scooted over so that she could sit down. When she did, her tears started again. Luigi took his love into his arms and softly kissed her cheek.

"It'll be ok, Daisy. You'll see. The Lord will see us through." Luigi said as he gently rocked her.

Daisy sniffled as she nodded. "I know, Luigi. I know."

**Authors Note****: Well, no lemon… yet. But it should happen in the next chapter… or not. Who knows? It all depends on how well it flows. This chapter kinda bothers me. I didn't really like the way it turned out. It's just really hard to keep the story flowing, you know? Well, just keep reading, reviewing, and voicing your opinions and ideas. Take care, and God Bless!**

**THE PREACHERMAN.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note****: Well, Ladies and Gentleman, it just MAY be that time. You know of what I speak. I won't make any promises, but I will put down a warning just in case. There just might be strong sexual content in this chapter. It may be a little on the wilder side… maybe. ^-^ Hahaha! Kidding. Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get on with this wagon train.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing affiliated with Nintendo or the Mario Bros. I do, however, own the concept of Travis and the plot.**

Peach sat huddled in the corner of her cell. She didn't know what to do. This was indeed the deepest hole she had ever been thrown into. Mario is in the hospital, the Toads are to scared to be of any use (no offense to them, bless their hearts), Luigi and Daisy are no match for Bowser on their own, and Travis…

"Oh, Travis….sniffle… Why did it have to happen this way?" She said as she hung her head and cried. She lost two of her bests friends to Bowser in just one day. The pain was almost to much for her to bear. As she sat and cried, she thought of both Mario and Travis, and of all the fun she had experienced with both of them. She thought about the time Mario accidentally jumped through the ceiling when she first kissed him on the lips. She thought of how Travis would feint when she took his hand. She thought about the time Mario tripped with the cake he had made for her birthday and it went all over both he and Peach. She also thought about the time Travis slipped and landed in a big mud-hole and ruined his white clothes.

The thoughts brought her a little joy, but it was to no avail. Because the more she thought of both of her friends, the more anguish she felt at the thought that either of them could be dead. She felt that there was no hope… That all was lost… That…

Suddenly, as if like magic, a cloaked figure stood in front of her in her cell. Peach was frightened and couldn't work up the energy to scream. But she felt the fear leave her when the figure spoke in a velvet like voice.

"Peach, do no be afraid… I am not here to harm you." The figure said as it moved a little closer. It was obviously female due to the sound of it's voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Peach asked as she stared at the figure.

The figure removed her hood to reveal a head of long flowing blonde hair, big blue eyes, a crown atop her head, and a cosmic blue dress. It was someone who Peach would NEVER forget.

"ROSY!" Peach exclaimed as she ran to embrace her friend Rosalina.

Rosalina hugged peach back. Then pulled away to speak to Peach.

"Peach, I suppose you know that this is no social call." Rosalina said with a serious look.

Peach suddenly lost her smile as the state of things came back to mind.

Rosalina never broke her gaze from Peach as she spoke.

"Peach, Bowser has both you and Travis under a spell."

Peach couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Spell? W-what kind of spell?" Peach asked with a fearful curiosity.

"A most terrible kind. One that plays off of you and Travis's desire for one another." Rosalina said in reply.

Peach gasped as she realized exactly what this meant.

"So you're saying that, until we fulfill our desire for one another, we will never be free of the spell?" Peach asked.

"As correct as that may sound, it is only partially so. The spell was meant to increase your desire for a sensual relationship. That does not mean that the relationship has to be between the two of you. Bowser merely took into consideration you and Travis's past and used this spell to cause mayhem while he put his plans into action." Rosalina said in a response.

Peach thought this over for a second before she retorted with another question.

"So, you're saying that as long as our desire for a sensual relationship is met, regardless of who it's with, the spell will be broken?"

Rosalina nodded in response.

"So that means Mario could be my outlet!" Peach said as a wave of relief hit her. She really wanted to be with Mario, and now that she knew exactly what caused her to be attracted to Travis again after all these years, that was once again a possibility. But… what of Travis?

"Well, I know I'm going to find the outlet of my desire in Mario. He's who I want to be with anyhow. I mean, I love Travis, but he's right, he is just an old flame. It hurts me to say that, though. I will always love him. Speaking of, what about Travis? Who will he find his fulfillment in?" Peach asked.

Rosalina smiled. "Don't worry, Peach. I'm sure… someone who loves him will come along." Rosalina said as she blushed.

Peach gave Rosalina a blank stare until the meaning of Rosalina's words hit her like a freight train.

"ROSY! You don't mean…"

Rosalina stopped Peach in her tracks.

"Never you mind what I mean, Peach. Just know that all will be taken care of. And don't worry about Travis. You just worry over Mario. He is near death, but he's strong. I have a good feeling that he will pull through. Now, I must go. Take care not to anger Bowser, Peach. He just might go as far as to really hurt you this time."

With those last words, Rosalina disappeared into a blue light. Peach continued to wonder if Rosalina was REALLY going to do… No… She wouldn't… Would she?

**And this was a really short chapter. Why? Well, because I have writers block. I need ya'll to do me the biggest favour that a writer could ask of his audience. Tell me how you think the rest of the story will play out. Seriously, unless you help me out, this may never get finished. Until I can come up with more ideas, this baby's going on hiatus. So start sending those messages ladies and gentleman. Take care, and God Bless!**

**The Preacherman.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note****: Well, it looks like, once again, thanks to the help of my dear friends, this baby's gonna continue on. From here on out, I give credit to YesNoMaybeIdk, Razcoolzle, AND ThatNintendoFangirl for helping me keep this baby goin'! And also, many thanks to all of my other readers as well! Well, without further adieu, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Super Mario Brothers, or Nintendo.**

Travis continued to journey through the think forest. He just couldn't seem to get his bearings on where he was.

"Bowser certainly has a knack for gettin' people lost real quick." Travis said as he entered a clearing.

Travis turned around once or twice just to figure out that he had just traveled in one big circle. Befuddled, he decided to take a seat on a stump in the middle of the clearing. Maybe if he sat for a while, he could think of something else.

"Bowser, I ain't a vengeful person, but I promise you, if I ever find my way outta this forest, I will end you." Travis said to himself. Little did he know, a figure in a dark cloak began to walk toward him. He looked up, and about fell off of the stump he was perched upon.

"Whazzat! Who the heck're you? Don't you know not to scare a feller like that? I coulda knocked your head off, for cryin' out loud!" Travis said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Now Travis," a soft sultry voice said from beneath the hood of the cloak. "you wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?"

"L-lady?" Travis asked in confusion.

The figured removed her hood to reveal the soft locks of blonde hair, big blue eyes, and rosy pink lips.

"Remember me, Travis?" Rosalina asked with a seductive smile.

Travis smiled as he realized who stood before him.

"Why of course! How could I forget my good friend Rosalina? How've you been my dear lady?" Travis said as he walked up to her.

"I've been… thinking of you, Travis." She said as she ran a hand across his cheek. Travis's smile disappeared and a blush came across his face.

"Uh… what… whaddya mean?" Travis said in a hesitant manner.

Rosalina began to untie the sash that held the cloak onto her.

"Travis, are you aware that Bowser has placed a curse upon you and Peach?"

Travis snapped back to his senses at that.

"He did WHAT!"

"That's right. He cast a spell upon you and Peach that plays off of your desire for one another. The only way to break the spell is to… consummate, so to speak, with someone. Fortunately, for you, it doesn't necessarily HAVE to be Peach." Rosalina said as she took her cloak off, revealing her cosmic blue dress.

"So it was Bowser this whole time! I never would've thought he'd stoop this dadgum low! Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Travis said through gritted teeth. But he stopped and thought for a minute. "Wait a sec'… Did you say 'consummate' with someone?"

Rosalina put on a seductive smile as a blush came across her face.

"Why, yes I did." She replied as she moved closer to him and began to fiddle with his bowtie. Travis, being as clueless as he sometimes was, continued to question.

"Well, who would wanna do that with me?" He asked innocently.

Rosalina giggled as she snapped her fingers, bringing them back to her starship. Travis looked around. They were in a… Bedroom?

"You know Travis…" she said as she took of his coat and tie and began unbuttoning his vest and pants. "Lady friends are good for a lot more than just conversation."

Travis was nearly petrified. He knew EXACTLY what was going on now.

"Wait… Rosy… we… I can't." He said as he backed away, accidentally falling backwards on the bed. Rosalina took advantage of the situation and hopped on top of him. She began pulling off his cowboy boots and pants as she continued to speak.

"Oh Travis," she said in a sultry voice. "You can. You can do ANYTHING you like with me. I promise I won't tell a soul. What happens in my bedroom…" she said as she ripped open his shirt. "Stays in my bedroom."

Rosalina began to softly kiss Travis all over his face as her hands trailed all over his body. He was very well toned, with muscles in all of the right places. In fact, she could feel one of his more _outstanding_ muscles pressing against her thigh. The feeling sent tingles up her spine and got her very hot.

All Travis could do was lie there. He was overwhelmed by what was going on. His body told him to do exactly what his mind told him he shouldn't. If he didn't do this, he would always lust after Peach. However, if he DID do this… er… well…

Wait… There's no negative consequence to this?

At that thought, Travis, in one swift motion, flipped over on top of Rosalina.

Rosalina gasped as she felt a wave of excitement flow through her.

"Now THAT'S what I want, you stud. Show me how savage you can be!" Rosalina said as she purred. Travis planted a rough kiss upon her lips, slipping his tongue between them and into her mouth. He let his hands roam across her body until they found her breasts.

"Well, I certainly am lovin' this." Travis said as he released her lips. Rosalina then flipped over on top of him and reached behind her.

"If you love it now, you go gaga when we REALLY get going." She said as she unzipped her dress. She got off of him just long enough to get her dress off, then she hurriedly got back on top of him. Her breasts where completely exposed now. She leaned over so that they where directly over Travis's face.

**EXTREME LEMON AHEAD! READ AT OWN DISCRETION!THIS IS THE REAL DEAL FOLKS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE STRONG LEMONS! SERIOUSLY!**

"Travis, I think you know what I want you to do now." Rosy said as she looked down at him. Travis took the hint and began to suckle on Rosy's breast. Rosalina through her head back in passion and moaned in pleasure as Travis gently suckled and even softly bit her. His hands continued to roam until they found her backside. Travis gave Rosy a soft squeeze and then a firm smack. She squealed in delight in response.

Rosalina was loving this. She could feel herself getting turned on down below her waistline. So she decided to return the favor. She reached her hand down and slid it into Travis' underwear. Travis moaned as she began to stroke him. He wasn't prepared for anything like this. But he knew that he wanted her NOW.

"Rosy, I can't take much more of this. I need you now!" He said through a ragged breath.

Rosalina took the hint and stood up and took off her panties. Travis also took off his underwear. Rosy then climb back on top of him.

"Are you ready for me to take you around the world Travis?" She said with a seductive smile.

Travis blushed, and nodded in response.

Rosy smiled, then, very gently took Travis inside of her. She moved slow, because it was her first time.

Travis felt Rosalina's maidenhead break as she took him inside of her. He sat up, kissed her cheek, and whispered an apology into her ear.

Rosy winced at the pain she felt, but the pain soon subsided, and was replaced by pleasure. She started moving back and forth in Travis's lap, the pleasure growing with each movement. She and Travis moaned in unison as she quickened her pace.

"Ungh… ohh… Rosy… mhmm… just like that…" Travis moaned as her kissed her lips.

"Travis.. Mmm… you're so… big…" She said in reply. She gasped loudly as Travis began to move with her, she was on the edge , and at any moment she would fall into bliss.

"Oh! Ungh… Travis, yes, yes, YES!" She said as Travis laid her down and began thrusting into her. Travis began to wheeze from exerting himself. But the pleasure he felt was so strong that it completely overshadowed his need for air.

"Oh Rosy… I'm… goin' to…."

"OH! Keep going Travis! Me too! ME TOO! UNGH!"

They both climaxed at the same time, and to avoid falling on top of her, Travis rolled over so that Rosy was on top. She was, as one would readily assume, quite lighter than he.

" Oh Travis…" Rosy said in an exhausted voice as she pulled the covers over them. "That was… wonderful."

"In… indeed… so… did you do that just to break the spell?" Travis said, finally catching his breath.

Rosalina merely kissed him on the cheek. "You tell me, big man. Do YOU think I did that just to free you from the spell?"

Travis had not the time to mull this thought over, for as he spoke, his eyelids became heavy, and he fell fast asleep. Rosy followed suit. But before she fell asleep, she whispered something that Travis didn't catch.

"I love you…"

**And there you have it! That is the long awaited lemon! And believe you me, there are more to come! Just keep reviewing, and they'll be up eventually! Take care, and God Bless!**

**The Preacherman.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note****: Well, I'm happy to say that the lemon from last chapter was very well received! Which, in turn, makes me happy! Because, as we all well know, happy readers means a happy author! XD ANYHOO, let's get this show on the road shall we?**

His eye's slowly began to flutter open. He was warm. A little to warm for his liking, but, at this point, he really couldn't complain. After all, the bed he was in was a very cushy bed. MUCH more comfortable than any other bed he slept in. After his vision began to clear. He began to sit up. Only to be stopped by mountains of… wait… what is this?

He took another second to let his eye's adjust to the light. To his surprise, he was in…

"A hospital? Why am I here?" Mario said as he took in his surroundings. He looked at his arms to see an I.V. in each. Also, many patches connected to several wires were stuck all over him. He looked to the right to see a machine that apparently was monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure. He racked his brain as much as he could to find an explanation as to why he was in the hospital. But he just couldn't remember…

"What could've happened to me?" Mario said to himself. His question did not go long unanswered however. For as soon as he finished his sentence, A familiar voice rang loudly throughout the room.

"Muh…..MARIO! You're awake! HUZZAH!" Luigi called as he rushed to Mario's bedside. Soon, his entire bed was surrounded by people. Everyone was in a frenzy, asking how he was feeling, if he wanted or needed anything. But Mario, trying to remain calm just raised his hand, thus bringing a hush over the people.

"What happened to me?" Mario asked quietly.

"You were attacked by Bowser during the race, Bro. He used some kind of cannon. Luckily, according to the witnesses, Travis rammed Bowser off the road as soon as he saw the weapon. Apparently, the weapon malfunctioned, so it didn't explode on ya. But we're definitely certain that Bowser wanted to kill you." Luigi said as he took a deep shaky breath.

"Bowser? Why would he want to kill me? I always knew he hated me, but he's never gone THIS far before!" Mario exclaimed. Mario took a quick look around then posed another question.

"Uhh… Where's Peach?"

The answer he got was a plethora of heads hung low. He knew all to well what that meant. Bowser had kidnapped her again.

"Well then, where's Travis? Is he here, too?" Mario asked again.

"Mario…" Daisy interjected. "No one knows where Travis is. All we know is that Bowser took him. So we can only assume that he's kidnapped, as well."

"Gee whiz… Well, me being in this bed isn't gonna help solve things." Mario stated as he finally was able to sit up. "Luigi?"

"Yes Mario?" Luigi answered.

"Bring me a Fire Flower."

* * *

Rosalina awoke to the sound of music. It was a song that really hit home for her, "Cryin' Time" by Ray Charles.

(Ok, if you REALLY wanna set the mood for this part of chapter, you need to listen to this song. The one I was listenin' to when I was writing is on Youtube titled **Cryin Time (Live Goodtime Hour) - Glen Campbell & Ray Charles.** That's how this scene came to me.)

She arose and stretched, yawned, and felt for Travis. However, she found nothing but sheets and a note. She wiped her eyes as she turned on a lamp so she could read it. It read:

"My Dearest Rosalina,

I know that this is not the most romantic way to say 'Good-Bye', but I felt it was the most prudent. Please believe me when I say that I am grateful to you for breaking the spell that was cast upon me. But Rosy, I feel that, perhaps it is best that this is as far as we should progress in our relationship."

At those words, tears began to form in Rosie's eyes. She couldn't believe that Travis would do this. Well, no matter what he thought was best, nothing would keep her from him. There was a reason, after all, that she had no reservation about giving herself to him.

Rosy stormed from her bedroom (naked) in search of Travis. To her malicious delight, he was just beginning to tie his bow-tie. She watched as his eyes drifted over to her image in the mirror as a look of sheer terror (and desire) came over his face.

"Uhh… R-rosy… What are… I can explain.." Travis stuttered as he tried to find an explanation for the deeds he had done.

"Explain? EXPLAIN! Travis, you son of a bitch! You were about to leave me hanging high and dry! And all you can say is 'I can explain'!" Rosalina said as she grabbed Travis by the lapels of his coat and slammed him against the wall.

Travis mulled the situation over in his mind, cause he knew that Rosalina was no joke when it came to martial arts. Whatever he was gonna say, he had better think over each word carefully… VERY carefully.

"Travis, I don't know what you think I'm all about, but I will have you know, I'm not just some cheap fuck!" Rosalina yelled.

Travis was taken back by Rosie's use of language. He never knew she had such a sharp tongue.

"Now Rosie, there ain't no need for that kinda language! Now, just let me go and I'll explain…"

Rosalina was blinded by her rage, but she let him go and backed away. Travis, trying to atone for how he had hurt her, took off his coat and wrapped it around her so that she would be decently covered.

"Now listen…" Travis began. "I…I don't want to… become attached to you just yet, Rosy."

"Are… Are you saying that… that you don't want me?" Rosy said as she fought back her tears. Travis, however, was not fooled. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He walked up to her and embraced her.

"Rosy… I do want you. But… I… I must fight Bowser. And this time… well, I don't know if everythin' will turn out alright. Mario's in no shape to fight. And in any case, he needs to find Peach, and uh… break the spell. I just… didn't want to hurt you… anymore than I already have…"

"Travis, you act like you don't stand a chance. You're a powerful being, Travis. You're just as strong as Mario. And I know you can defeat Bowser. I'll take you to his castle. Just promise me this, whenever you come out of there, that you will come back to me." Rosy stated as she looked up at him.

Travis placed a soft, passionate kiss upon her lips and replied.

"I will, darlin'."

* * *

Mario finally made it to Bowser's Castle. He had to admit, although he wasn't feeling his absolute best, that Fire Flower really helped. He was just about to open the huge door, when all of a sudden, Travis appeared out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOSH! Travis, you scared the crap out of me!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped back.

"Oh, my apologies cousin. Wasn't meanin' to. But, I do believe your timing is impeccable. I… need to speak with you." Travis said in reply.

"Oh? What about?" Mario asked, trying to sound innocent, but he had a feeling that he knew exactly what Travis was goin' to say.

"Well, Mario… It's…sigh… Son, it's about me and Peach… We… well, we used to be… intimate, ya catch my drift? It was quite a few years back. Back before she knew you… before I knew you. And, some of… that intimacy was bottled up, 'cause I left her when we… gave up ourselves to one another… Cause I couldn't live with the guilt… So I went off and became a Man of the Church. But, Bowser… He placed a curse upon both of us…"

"Wait a minute, a curse? Bowser? What kind?" Mario interjected.

"Well, Rosalina told me that the curse plays off our desire for one another. Thus, makin' us want to… fool around, so to speak. Now, Rosy… she freed me from the curse… ahem… several times… But I digress." Travis said as he blushed a little. "The point is, Now it's up to you to break the curse that was placed on Peach, so that, in the end, we'll finally be freed from the curse that Bowser set upon us."

Mario nodded. But then thought it over. Thus posing a question.

"But Travis, how do I break the curse?"

"Uhh…. Well… err…" Travis stuttered as he blushed. "You have to um…c-consumate with her."

"So… Sex, right?" Mario said as he blushed slightly as well.

"… Yes. Um, anyway, I'll take care of Bowser." Travis said as his blush disappeared.

"Can you handle him on your own?" Mario asked.

Travis nodded in reply. "Of course, my friend. Bowser may be big, but he's an idiot, I'm afraid. I'll be makin' short work of him soon." Travis said as he clenched his fists.

"Alright then. Let's-a go." Mario said as the two walked into the castle, closing the huge iron doors behind them.

**Alright everyone, I know this was a long wait. But it's hard for me to figure out how I'm gonna end this, it ain't easy, ya know! XD But I'll be workin' on it. Just enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up sooner or later! So read and review, take care, and God Bless!**

**The Preacherman.**


	13. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everybody. Been a long time, ain't it? Anyhoo, it's been quite a long time since my last update. And I just figured I would let you know that the story SHALL CONTINUE! I have not given up. In fact there is a chapter underway as we speak! Anyway, shoot me a review and let me know yer still there, my children! I love to hear from all of you! Take care, and God Bless.**

**The Preacherman.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Authors Note****: Well everyone, it's finally that time. We're gonna get this old wagon train back on track. Let's just see how everything will turn out. Also, you might wanna go back and re-read everything, because I've made a few changes that explain a couple of things. And, because I wanted to freshen the fic up a bit.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the plot and Travis. If you should ever wish to use him, do not hesitate to ask.**

**Ch. 12**

Travis and Mario slowly entered the vast halls of Bowsers horrid fortress.

"Hey Travis, I think it's time we split up. Are you sure you can handle Bowser?" Mario asked in concern.

Travis merely nodded. "I gotta make things right, Mario. This is between me and him now. You go find Peach and… uh… handle your business." Travis said as he winked at Mario.

Mario chuckled a bit. You can only be embarrassed by innuendoes for so long before they become funny.

And so, the cousins shook hands and went their separate ways. As Travis began to venture further into the fortress, he felt for something in his coat. Finding the item he was looking for, he sighed with relief.

"Good. I'll never leave home without that." Travis said as he continued on.

Mario heard what Travis had said and wondered just what he had that was so important. But in the end, he shrugged it off and kept going.

* * *

Bowser sat upon his throne and chuckled in self-assurance.

"Yes… It won't be long now. As soon as the Mushroom Kingdom surrenders, I'll be one step closer to world domination."

Kamek nodded his head in sinister approval.

"Yes, my lord. Soon, we will have all we desire."

A look of confused rage came over Bowser.

"We? What is this we you speak of?" Bowser said as he wrapped his huge hand around Kameks neck. "I shall be the one who will have everything. You are nothing but an insignificant worm amongst my ranks. And as far as I am concerned, you have outlived your usefulness."

Bowser then squeezed Kameks neck until it snapped. He then dropped the lifeless body to the ground and turned to his guards, who had stepped back in fear of their tyrannical leader.

"Well, what are you two fucking worms staring at? Clean this mess up! And let this serve as an example of what happens to those who think they shall have any part of what rightfully belongs to me!" Bowser bellowed as he sat back upon his throne.

The guards trembled in fear as they did what they were told.

"Yes… soon this world shall tremble beneath my iron fist."

Bowsers psychotic musings were interrupted, however, when a lowly soldier burst into the room.

"My Liege, we have intruders!" The soldier cried through ragged breaths.

"Intruders? Then deal with them you stupid pile of excrement!" Bowser commanded as he shrugged off the soldier's worried comment.

But the shaking follower continued.

"But sir, it's Mario!"

Bowsers eyes went wide at that.

"MARIO?!" Impossible! He's DEAD! I killed him!"

Bowser stormed out of the throne room, nearly killing the koopa soldier as he knocked him out of the way. He headed down to the dungeons to collect his victim. Not knowing what lay in wait for him.

* * *

Mario was sweating heavily. It wasn't so much his injuries giving him problems as much as it was his weight.

"Mama mia. I gotta cut back on the pasta. Or at least work out more."

He had just fought off an entire battalion of Bowsers finest, and had finally reached the dungeon. He slowly opened the door, lest anyone be waiting on the other side to jump him. But to his surprise, there was no one there. No one, of course, except for a shivering princess in a ripped racing suit.

"Peach! Oh my gosh… are you ok?!"

Peach looked up with wide eyes as her hero -once again- came to her rescue.

Mario wrapped his hands around the bars of Peach's cell and pulled with all his might, but to his dismay, he couldn't open the door.

"Mario, it's no use… Bowser swallowed the key. You'll have to pry the bars open with something. Either that, or blow it open." Peach said as she stood up.

Mario stopped and thought for a second. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"I know! I'll use my fire-power to melt the bars!"

Mario brought his hands together. And in an instant, fire began to accumulate within his grasp. He let the flame gather heat, and then brought it up to the bars so that they would melt.

"Mario?"

"Yes Peach?" He said looking up at her.

Peach looked deep into Mario's eyes, smiled, and said:

"Thank you for loving me."

Mario merely smiled and replied.

"Thank you for letting me."

Suddenly there was a snap, and the gate slowly swung open. Mario rushed in and took his love into his arms.

Peach held tightly onto Mario. It was the first time in what seemed like forever she had felt safe. She realized that now was her chance. It was finally time. It was time for all the desire, all the wanting, all the needing, to just disappear into a mist of overwhelming pleasure and love. She looked up at Mario. And as her eyes met his, she felt a feeling that she had never felt before.

Mario gazed deeply into Peach's eyes. Those baby blues had been looking back at him for as long as he could remember. But now it was different. Now they could finally have what they had wanted all along. Each other.

They moved in for a kiss. A meeting of lips that was, indeed, long overdue. But before their lips could meet, the ground shook beneath them as dust and pebbles fell from the stone ceiling above them. Then, as soon as the rumbling stopped, it started again, this time, preceded by a deafening explosion. Mario and Peach clung to each other as they moved to the window to see exactly what all the commotion was, only to be greeted by the wonderful sight of the newly modernized Mushroom Kingdom Royal Armed Forces (M.K.R.A.F.). Both were just as astounded and confused as the other.

"Erm, Peach? Since when do we have an army?"

"Beats me. I thought we just had a castle guard." The confused princess replied as she scratched her head.

"Well, either way, we need to get out before they level this place! C'mon!"

At that, Mario scooped up Peach (bridal style) and cut out running for the exit.

* * *

Daisy, Luigi, Toad, and Toadsworth were at the front of the large army of relatively well-equipped soldiers.

"Good Heavens, it's been ages since I last scrambled the troops! I had forgotten that we had a military." Toadsworth said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I didn't even know it existed in the first place!" Luigi replied. He was rather impressed when Toad came back with this! He just expected a rabble of gaurds!

The army closed in on the poorly guarded fortress of the no longer so frightening Koopa Troop.

"The place looks deserted." Daisy stated in a rather hushed tone.

"Well, we should level the place all the same!" Toad exclaimed in a fury. "This place has brought us nothing but misery and hardship!"

"Toad is right. We need to end this now. Otherwise, Bowser will just keep coming back to finish what he started all those years ago." Luigi agreed.

"Well, shall I give the orders?" Toadsworth asked.

Daisy thought for a second. She knew that by initiating the attack, they were putting Mario, Peach, and possibly Travis, in danger. However, they needed to at least destroy Bowsers clown copters so he couldn't escape. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Do it." She said in an aggressive tone.

Toadsworth raised his cane into the air.

"ARMS AT THE READY!"

Slowly but surely the soldiers rolled large cannons to the front lines. When they were in position, the general gave the signal.

"ARMS READY, COMMANDER!"

Toadsworth took another long breath.

"FIND YOUR MARKS…. AAAAAND… FIRE!"

Cannon fire rang throughout the lands as the military personnel lit the cannons and let the ordinance fly, destroying everything it came in contact with.

Luigi felt an odd sense of pride swelling in his chest. He usually did not condone this sort of thing, but it was so satisfying to finally see…

"Wait… what is that?" Luigi exclaimed over the noise.

"CEASE FIRE!"

Toadsworths voice boomed as everything came to a screeching halt. Everyone waited for the dust to clear. For in the distance, were two figures. A man, and a woman.

* * *

Bowser walked into the Great Hall. About midway through, the ground started shaking causing dust and debris to fall from the stone ceiling.

"Son of a whorish goomba… What the Hell was that? Bowser exclaimed as he regained his balance.

Suddenly, one by one, the lights flickered out in the large room.

"Shit, they must be setting off bombs out there! Damn Koopas. They knocked out the power!"

Luckily, there was an old chandelier adorned with torches hanging low from the ceiling. Bowser took a breath and lit the torches.

"There. Better. Rustic, and outdated… but at least I can see." Bowser said as he looked around. There were dark shadows all over the now dimly lit room. He couldn't even see his way to the door.

"Thank the good Lord for fire, eh Bowser?"

The dark lord suddenly became intimidated.

"Who…Who said that? Where are you? Show yourself!" He exclaimed as his red eyes scanned the room.

"What's wrong Bowser? Not afraid of the dark… are you?"

Bowser became very angry with the taunts coming from the unknown voice.

"I am Bowser, you good for nothing fuckin' scum! Show your God-damned face!"

Suddenly, a dark figure with a chain from one of the chandeliers came up behind Bowser, threw the chain over his neck, and with all their might, began to strangle him with it.

Bowser gasped and choked for air. He had never been more afraid in all of his long years of living. To think that someone had gotten the drop on him, and now he was being strangled to death? He couldn't go out this way.

He finally got down to where he could get some footing. When he had some traction, he backed his assailant into the hard stone wall, causing them to lose their grip. Bowser then reached behind him, grabbed the culprit, and threw them across the room into the other wall. The figure fell to the ground limp, and unconscious. Bowser moved over to the hooded figure and removed their cloak, only to find a platinum blonde in a cosmic blue dress.

"HA! You stupid space bitch! Did you really think that you could bring an end to the Great King, Bowser!?Mwuahahahahahahahahaha! Preposterous!"

Bowser turned to leave, only to be met by the hard hitting heel of a brown cowboy boot. Bowser, disoriented by the force of the blow, staggered back and hit the wall with enough force to leave a large imprint.

"WHAT? No….. HOW!? I KILLED YOU!"

"Bowser, you son of a bitch. This is where it ends you sick bastard." Travis said as he raised his fists.

Bowser merely laughed as he staggered to his feet.

"You think… that YOU can beat ME!? C'MON YOU FUCK!"

Travis ran over to Bowser and swung his fist upwards with all his strength. He made contact with Bowsers jaw. Then, using the momentum from his run, drove his knee into Bowsers gut.

Big mistake.

As an unwanted side effect, Bowser belched flame all over Travis, causing him to stagger back. Travis patted out the flames as best he could, and avoided some very nasty burns. But not before completely scorching his suit. Before he could react, however, Bowser came up behind him and slammed him into the wall. But when Bowser bent over to pick him up, Travis found some loose stone and slammed it against Bowsers temple. Bowser staggered back, and Travis took the chance to throw in a series of kicks. The heals on his cowboy boots dealt some serious damage to Bowsers face, but in the end, to no avail.

On the last kick, Bowser grabbed Travis' leg, swung him around and over and into the ground. Bowser repeated this several times, Travis absolutely powerless to stop him. Then Bowser swung him around three times before letting Travis fly into the nearest wall. There he lay… unable to get to his feet.

Bowser slowly walked towards him.

"It's over you fucking hick. No more games." Bowser said as he closed the distance. "I may have faltered on my main plans because of you and Mario, but I'll just regroup again! It won't take long for me to rebuild my Koopa Troop. And when I return, I will level that shitty kingdom, ONCE AND FOR FUCKIN" ALL!"

Bowser took a deep breath, getting ready to unleash his fury on the helpless Travis. When all of a sudden, Rosalina jumped him once again. This time, she had a rock and began smashing him in the face with it. But in the end, Bowsers brute strength overcame her and he brushed her away like a meddlesome fly. Now his attention was turned on her.

"And as for you, space slut, I'll slit you're throat from one end to the other, and hang your organs on my wall!"

Bowser raised his claw to strike her down. But at the last minute, Bowser heard a deafening bang, followed by an intense pain in his hand. He brought it down to find a fresh, bleeding, burning hole in his massive claw.

"Hey Bowser…"

The Koopa King turned around to see Travis holding a polished nickel plated, custom engraved, Ruger Service Six .357 Magnum with pearl grips.

"Oh my God…" Bowser said as he fell to his knees.

"Kingdoms will tumble. Like Gibraltar they crumble. For they are only made of clay."

Travis slowly walked up to the now lowly koopa, took his gun, and pressed it against Bowsers temple.

"And only by the Will of God, are any allowed to stay."

"No….no, no, no….please… don't kill me…. Please!" Bowser begged through his sobs.

"Why shouldn't I Bowser?! After all you've done?! All the lives you've destroyed?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Bowser only sobbed even louder.

"Please, Travis… please! I'll change… I'll never do evil again, I promise! Just please give me another chance!"

"WE'VE GIVEN YOU THE PAST 35 YEARS BOWSER!" Travis said as he slapped Bowser across the face with his pistol. "WHY SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE?!"

Bowser merely continued to sob. Travis was right. What reason did he have to let him live?

Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy had made their way back into the Keeps Great Hall. When they saw exactly what was happening, they were dumb-founded.

"Jesus, Travis what are you doing?! Where'd you get that gun?" Mario asked, afraid to come any closer.

"Mario, NOT NOW!" Travis bellowed.

"Travis… you don't have to do this… we've destroyed everything… let him go…" Daisy said, trying to interject.

"NO! If we let him go, he'll just come back and do it all again!"

"No… no I won't… I…" Bowser started.

Travis slapped Bowser with his pistol again.

"SHUT UP!" Travis yelled as he pulled back the hammer of the gun, readying the next magnum round.

"Travis… no…"

Peach walked up to Travis and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Travis… you know this isn't right. Put the gun down. Bowser's finished. Look at him."

Travis looked down at the lowly Koopa. Bowser was a pathetic sight indeed. His face was black and blue, both eyes were bleeding, his nose was shattered, and he was missing six teeth. A more pathetic sight Travis had never seen.

"You're right." Travis said as he slowly let down the hammer of the gun and slid it back into the shoulder holster hidden under his coat. "If I kill him… then who's the monster?"

Travis took Bowser by the hand (the un-injured one) and helped him up off the ground.

"The Bible says turn the other cheek, after all." Rosalina said as Luigi and Daisy helped her up.

Then, all of a sudden, the ceiling began to fall in around them, trapping them inside!

"Oh Crap! The roofs caving in! We need to get outta here!" Bowser said as they ran towards the door. But it was too late. The exit was blocked by a huge stone. And try as they might, they couldn't get out the way.

"We're trapped, what do we do?" Mario asked as the whole keep began to fall in around them.

Then, a miracle occurred. A tiny opening in the ceiling. Travis was the first to spot it

"Look, an openin'! We can get out there! Hurry!" He said as they ran towards it. It was just out of reach. But if they worked together, they could make it out.

"Bowser, we need to send him up first. He can haul everyone else out behind him as we hand 'em up, Mario!" Travis said as he started helping Bowser up.

"Great idea!" Mario said as he helped, as well.

Bowser was just able to get up through the whole. And when he did, he turned around and let a hand down to help.

Luigi went first (to help Bowser) then Rosy, Daisy, and Peach. But by the time it got down to just Travis and Mario, they were running out of time.

"Travis, go I'll help you!" Mario said.

"NO Mario, you go, I can make it ok." Travis protested.

"But Travis, the walls!"

Just then a large part of the wall began to fall in around them, this was their last chance.

"JUST GET UP THERE MARIO!" You're not tall enough to make it on your own! I am!" Travis said as he grabbed Mario by the straps of his overalls. "NOW GIT'!"

Travis literally threw Mario up high enough for Bowser to catch his hand.

The walls started tumbling down. Travis jumped as high as he could. But to no avail. As everyone looked down to see, he muttered one final word.

"Goodbye…"

Then, the walls fell all around and on top of him, burying him under several feet of rubble.

The only thing you could hear after the smoke and dust settled was the sounds of sobbing and wailing from those who knew him best. The only thing left of him was his fire-scorched fedora, and his shiny nickel-plated revolver.

"TRAVIS, NOOOO!" Rosalina cried.

"Oh my God… no…" Mario said as he sadly clutched a sobbing Peach.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person." Daisy said through her tears as she held a crying Luigi.

"It shouldn't have been him…" Bowser began. "It should have been me… I should have been the one to die…" Bowser said, a tear coming to his bloodshot eyes.

"Bowser, no one could have known this would happen. Don't be so hard on yourself." Mario said as, for the first time, he tried to console Bowser.

Bowser clutched his fists in sorrow filled rage. But then slowly let his grip fade as his head hung low.

"Hey guys?"

Everyone turned to look at Bowser.

"…Thank you for having mercy on me. Now that I see how great you guys are, I'm gonna really turn over a new leaf. No more evil." The once evil koopa king stated proudly. "It's the least I can do to honour Travis' memory."

"MARIO? LUIGI? MISS DAISY? PRINCESS PEACH? TRAVIS? Are any of you still alive? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Everyone heard Toadsworths voice through the rubble. Mario got up and set a stone over the place where Travis was buried so as to mark it so that they could find it later to bring him back for a proper funeral and burial.

"Guys, we need to find Toadsworth and tell him what's happened." Mario said as he helped Peach up.

"You guys go. I'm sure they aren't ready to see me yet. Besides, I wanna sit here and think for a while." Bowser said as he sat down.

Rosalina wiped her tears from her face. She wanted to stay with her love for as long as she could. But Mario mad a good point. They needed to find the others so they could get Travis' body back to the Mushroom Kingdom for a proper burial. So, reluctantly, she got up, with the help of Bowser, and walked away with the rest of the group.

Bowser stayed behind. Thinking about all that had happened. All he had done. And how he could atone for all of the wrong he had done.

'The least I could do is get Travis' body out of this hole.' Bowser thought as he started to dig.

**Authors Note****: Well, I knew it wouldn't be pretty. But it's not over yet. We still got a chapter or two left. I'll begin workin' on them shortly. Review! Send me your ideas! You know I appreciate 'em. Good to be back! See ya next time.**

**The Preacherman.**


	15. Author's Note 3

**Authors Note****:**

**Well everyone, the new chapter is FINALLY up.**

**I just wanna thank everyone for sticking it out with me for so long.**

**Just a little news here and there.**

**REREAD THE STORY.**

**There have been a few changes, corrections, and additions to the story to help it make a little more sense in the long run.**

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ CH. 12**

**Read it again. I made quite a few changes and add-ons to the chapter, as I was not entirely happy with the end of it. It was too short of an ending.**

**Also, to the lass named Jessica, the review box filters out email addresses as a security precaution. I would like to talk to you so I suggest you make an account. It's easy! And that way, it's easier to keep up with your favorite stories. Like mine! Hahahahaha.**

**And to my faithful followers, there are still a few chapters left to go. So let's buckle down. We's almost there!**

**Take care, and GOD BLESS! And please R&R!**

**The Preacherman.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Authors Note****: Hello again everyone! It looks like yet another chapter is finally up! Now, as of late, Fanfiction has been having a lot of trouble with program degradation. So they had recently shut down a few programs, including e-mail alert. So, as a service to all of you, I will go through the paces, and let you all know via IM when the chapter goes up (if required). Here's to hoping everything goes well. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R (and I don't mean rest and relax, but feel free)!**

**Well, I must say, it is sad that Travis had to leave us, but the story must continue. So, here we go.**

The bells of the grand Cathedral rang with a solemn voice that could be heard throughout the entire Mushroom Kingdom. People flooded into the church as organ music began to play. Women (and even some men) could be seen standing just outside crying like they had just lost their best friends. Mario and Luigi stood outside in black topcoats. The snow drifted around them in a flurry.

"Well bro, it's finally time. Are you ready?" Luigi asked.

Mario glanced around the church. He had seen Toad and Toadette earlier, both drowning in tears. He wasn't surprised though. Today was an emotional day. Why, just two weeks earlier, they had sieged Bowsers keep. A disaster if there ever was one. Now, here they were.

"To be honest with you Luigi, no, I'm not ready." Mario said as he rubbed his nose. "I'm nervous to go in there."

All at once, Bowser stuck his head out the door of the Cathedral and beckoned them in.

"Will you two get your asses in here?! We're about to start!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Mario and Luigi ran into the Church and up to the front, where they met Toad, Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi.

"Hey, you idiots take those coats off! Jeez, have some class!" Wario said while picking his nose.

"Practice what you preach, Wario." Waluigi said with a sigh.

Mario and Luigi took their coats off too reveal white tuxedos. They were identical, save for the fact that Mario had a red cumber bun and bow-tie, whilst Luigi's was green.

Then, as a hush came over the crowd, the organist began playing the wedding canon. Everyone turned around to see both Peach and Daisy being escorted up the aisle by none other than Toadsworth. Both princesses were wearing white gowns. But each was carrying a different bouquet. Peach had a bouquet of pink roses, while Daisy had orchids. (What? She liked to mix it up every now and then!)

When they reached the front, the couples joined hands. Daisy and Peach both looked back to smile at their bridesmaids Toadette, Rosalina, Mona (you know, from Wario Ware) and Minh T. (you know, the gardener from Paper Mario 64).

Toadsworth took the stand at the front of the church. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the hands and lives of these wonderful people. We should all…"

Suddenly, the doors of the cathedral flew open.

"Now, hang on a sec' Toadsworth, old boy. I don't believe you're quite qualified for this job."

Everyone turned around to see a figure in a white priests' cassock with a silver crucifix, white shoes, and a cane made of lignum vitae (for those of you who don't speak Latin that means 'tree of life', quite fitting, eh?).

"My goodness, Travis! You should be in bed!" Toadsworth said as he ran down the aisle to help.

Travis took the charity and put his free hand on Toadsworths' shoulder. "Aw, I'm ok Toadsworth. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

(FLASHBACK)

_Bowser finally reached Travis body after digging for what seemed like forever. He gently picked Travis up, and began walking towards the others, all the while thinking to himself._

'_You know, for someone who almost killed me, you really aren't that bad a guy Travis. I just wish I could have gotten to know you better.'_

_It was all so sad, really. Now that Bowser had turned over a new leaf, he wished he could go back and change what he had done. But it was too late now._

… _Or was it?_

_As Bowser was walking along, he noticed that the storage room door had been blown off the hinges. He took a peek inside the room to see boxes scattered around everywhere. Nearly everything had been ruined._

_He gently laid Travis down, leaning him in a sitting position by the door frame. Bowser then proceeded to dig around a little. Might as well see if there was anything left that was useful. As he continued to dig, he saw a faint light in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw a faint glow coming from under some rubble. He moved over to it and started to dig._

_Mario and Rosalina started to make their way back to where they had left Bowser. Along the way, Rosalina saw a small radio lying amongst some of the stone. She picked it up and took a look at it. It was a completely restored General Electric JCP-562 Tube Radio._

"_Mario, take a look at this." She said as she showed it to him._

_Mario walked over to look at what Rosalina had found._

"_Wow, it looks brand new. I wonder if Bowser restored it. I didn't know he liked antique radios. Or music, for that matter."_

_Rosalina turned it on. The dial lit up and static soon followed. She turned the knob to tune it to a station. Suddenly, music started flowing from the speaker._

**The song is "Guardian Angel" by Jim Breedlove. You can find it on YouTube. I like the version from Mafia II.**

"_I can't believe it survived. Bowser will be happy!" She said as she stood up, radio in tow._

_They continued to walk, when they saw Bowser in what looked to be an old storage room. Bowser turned to look at them. He had heard the music coming from his radio behind him._

"_Hey! You guys found my dad's old radio! Cool! I'm glad to see it still works. I restored it, you know." He said as he continued to dig._

"_Oh hey, watch were you step, I got Travis' body out of that hole. He's… he's over here by the door." Bowser said as he turned around with a small box in his hand._

_A tear came to Rosalina's eye as she looked the lifeless Travis over. His skin had turned black and blue from having been crushed by those rocks. But he wasn't disfigured in any way. It didn't even look like any of his bones were broken. She kneeled beside his body and slowly ran a hand across his now cold face._

"_He looks so peaceful… Almost like he's just sleeping. I keep hoping he'll wake up… But I know he won't… sniffle."_

_Mario put a hand on her shoulder._

"_He's in a better place now, Rosy. I know it's hard. But we'll all make it through this together." He said in reassurance._

_Bowser fumbled with the box, which continued to glow._

"_Man, I wish I could open this box. I wanna know what's in here!" He said in frustration._

"_Here, let me help." Mario said as he walked over. Bowser handed him the box. Mario started fiddling with the lock. And before Bowser knew what Mario was up to, the lock popped open._

"_There you go." Mario said with a smile._

_Bowser's eye's widened with amazement. "Wow, I didn't know you can pick locks."_

"_Well, that box has the same kinda lock on it that Peachs' jewelry box has on it. She lost the key to it a while back, so whenever she closes it, I have to open it for her again." Mario replied. "Anyway, what's in it?"_

_Bowser opened the little box. His jaw dropped when he saw what was in it._

"_I don't believe it." He said in surprise._

"_What is it?" Mario asked. Rosy had become intrigued as well._

"_Look for yourself."_

_Rosy and Mario both looked at the contents of the box. There, sitting in the velvet lined box, was a fresh Life Shroom._

_Rosy jumped with delight._

"_I don't believe it! I just can't believe our luck!"_

_They took the shroom and put it in Travis' mouth. However, despite their excitement, they began to worry._

"_What's taking so long? I thought it was supposed to be instantaneous." Bowser said as he checked Travis' neck for a pulse._

_A few more minutes passed. Still, no reaction._

"_Maybe it just takes a few moments to take effect." Mario said as he shifted his weight from one leg to another._

_They continued to wait. After about 15 minutes, they began to lose hope._

_Rosalina knelt down beside Travis and held onto him. She began to cry as she kissed him on the cheek._

"_Well… I guess we better get him back to the others." Mario said as he wiped a tear from his eye._

_Bowser had nothing to say. 'I was so sure that it would work. But I guess you can't cheat death twice.' He thought to himself._

_Suddenly, Rosy gasped. Mario and Bowser looked her way to see that the color began to come back to Travis' face._

_A huge smile came back to Rosalina's face as Travis' breathing resumed._

"_He's breathing! She exclaimed. "Hurry we need to get him to the hospital!"_

_Bowser picked Travis up and the three ran towards the others._

(END FLASHBACK)

Toadsworth helped Travis up to the altar. Everyone smiled as Travis gave Toadsworth his cane and folded his hands.

"My dear friends, I have never in all of my entire life on this earth seen a more perfect union between man and woman. I have known these beautiful people long enough to understand that, even though there may have been previous loves, each has found the half they have so long sought after. It is with great pleasure that I stand here before God and His congregation to join these two couples in this most holy matrimony."

Everyone smiled as Travis raised his hands and begun speaking once more.

"My beloved friends let it be known throughout the land that you have chosen to become a part of one another's lives. Through sickness and health. Through the good and the bad."

Travis paused for a moment, then turned to look at Rosalina.

"Through life, and through death."

Tears began rolling from the eyes of every person present. Even the castle guards were tearing up. Toadsworth dabbed his aged eyes with a handkerchief.

"Do you, Daisy, take Luigi to be your husband in the eyes of the Lord and the law?"

Daisy smiled as she replied.

"I do."

"Do you, Luigi, take Daisy to be your wife in the eyes of the Lord and the law?"

Luigi wiped the tears from his face and smiled.

"I definitely do."

Travis smiled as he turned to face Mario and Peach.

"Do you, Mario, take Peach to be your…"

"You bet I do!" Mario accidentally interrupted. He had gotten so excited that he jumped the gun. A light wave of laughter rolled off the walls of the cathedral.

Travis chuckled quietly, then turned to Peach.

"…"

But the words didn't come.

Tears slowly rolled off of Travis' face. This was finally the end. The end of their loving relationship. Though it had come to an abrupt stop long ago, the feeling had never really left him. And, although he would never admit it to anyone, he would always be in love with her. But deep down, he knew that things were as they should be. She had a new hero now. And it was time for him to… step aside… and let her live her life to the fullest. He smiled, the tears disappearing, at least for now. This day was meant to be a happy one. And a happy one it would be.

"Peach…"

Peach smiled as the tears disappeared from Travis' face. She knew exactly why he was sad. She was sad, too. She had hoped that, all those years ago, things would have worked between them. But she knew that Mario was the man she was meant to be with. And she knew that Travis would find happiness with Rosalina.

"Do you take Mario to be your husband in the eyes of the Lord and the law?

"I do, Travis. I do."

"Then by the power vested in be by our Lord and Father, I pronounce you husband and wife." Travis said speaking to both of the couples.

"Gentlemen, you may now kiss your brides."

Everyone clapped as the two plumbers grabbed their respective brides and pulled them into passionate kisses.

After the ceremony, everyone enjoyed the reception. There was cake, the castle orchestra playing great music, food, dancing; the works.

Travis had since changed into his white three piece suit (you know, the one from the beginning, except this time with brown cowboy boots and a brown leather belt) and was resting at a table near the dance floor. However, Peach noticed that Travis seemed, a little detached from the crowd. Usually a social butterfly, tonight he was sitting quietly looking at the floor, seemingly deep in thought. She slowly made her way over to him. But before she could reach him, he got up, grabbed his cane, and walked outside. Peach gave chase. As she walked outside, she saw Travis walking down the moonlit path to Shooting Star Summit.

Travis walked down the path that had been made so familiar to him over the years. He had made this sojourn before. Many times. However, never alone.

No. Never alone.

He thought about everything that had happened. All of the events that had taken place over the last couple of days. As he made his way up the summit, his mind drifted away into thoughts of the past.

Finally, he made it to the top. His thoughts turned to his location.

"The place nearest to the sky." He said to himself. "Reaching out as if to touch the heavens."

He carefully sat down near a patch of flowers. As he looked around him, he caught sight of a star, falling off into the distance.

"Maybe if I wish hard enough, Peach will appear next to me." Travis chuckled half-heartedly as he shook his head.

"You don't have to wish, Travis."

Travis jumped a little and began to go for the pistol under his coat, but calmed when he realized who the voice belonged to. He whirled around to find Peach approaching him.

"No, I suppose I don't. You were here all along." He said through a half smile as he sat back down.

Peach walked over and sat beside him. She brought her knees up enough to rest her arms on, and gazed at the night sky along with Travis.

"So… It's finally happened. Marriage." She said as she took a glance at her ring. "You know, I never thought in a million years that I would ever make it to this milestone."

Travis nodded, never taking his gaze off the night sky.

"And… I never thought you would be the priest who oversaw it."

Travis turned his gaze to her.

"Neither did I, Peach." He said as he got up. "Neither did I."

She stood up as well, brushing some grass off of her gown. She marveled, however, at the fact that Travis could sit where he pleased and never so much as get a speck of dust on his clothing.

"So… what are you going to do now, Travis?" She asked.

Travis was silent for a while, raising worry in Peaches mind. Travis finally broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity.

"Maybe… I'll become a detective again… I think it's time that I brushed the dust off my badge and started doing what I do best. Law enforcement." He said with a half-way smile.

"That's great! The Mushroom Kingdom needs…"

Travis raised a hand to stop Peach.

"No Peach… not here." He said quietly.

Peach stuttered for a second.

"What… what do you mean?" She asked.

Travis took a deep breath, and began to speak once more.

"I mean… I mean that I'm going away." He said.

Those words hit Peach like a hammer hits an anvil.

"But… why, Travis?" She said through tears.

Travis saw her pain and wiped the tears away. He pulled her into a hug, only to hear the floodgates open once more. She cried and cried and cried, as if she had never cried before.

"Is it… is it because of me?" She asked through tearful hiccups.

Travis held her tighter.

"No Peach. It's because of me. I just… I need to go someplace so that I can clear my head. So that I can get back into the right frame of mind. And who knows," he said as he raised her head to look into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I may be back sooner than you think. Because believe you me, Peach. I'll be back. This is my home, after all."

Peach brightened up at this. "You promise? Because everyone is going to miss you."

Travis hugged her once more.

"I promise Peach."

Their moment were interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

"Oh… It would seem that my vehicle has arrived." Travis said as he released Peach.

They turned to see a midnight black 1980 Cadillac Fleetwood d'Elegance, driven by none other than Russ T. He pulled up and hopped out of the car.

"Hey there, Princess Peach! Yo, Travis! Here's your car man. Nice, by the way. She drives like a dream." He said as he walked off.

"Thanks, Russ. I'll see ya 'round." Travis said as he waved goodbye.

"Nice car, Travis. Where'd you get it?" Peach inquired.

"Oh, this? It was my grandmothers. She left it to me when she passed, God rest her soul." Travis said as he sat in the drivers' seat.

Peach walked up to the car and rested a hand on the top of the open door.

"You… you will come back soon, right?" She asked again.

Travis looked into her eyes once more.

"I promise Peach." He said as he reached for the door. She moved her hand as he shut it. She heard the whine of the windows' electric motor as it rolled down.

"I'll be seein' ya." Travis said as he put the car in drive and slowly pulled off.

"Same here, my dearest friend." She said as she waved goodbye. "Same here."

She stood there watching the red taillights of the luxury automobile as they disappeared over the horizon. As she turned to go, she heard footsteps coming closer. She turned to see Mario standing behind her. He broke the silence with a question.

"So… Travis left, huh?"

Peach simply nodded.

Mario frowned as he realized just how much he would miss Travis.

"Will he ever come back?" He asked.

Peach looked up at the stars as if she were looking for an answer. Then spoke.

"Someday, Mario." She said softly.

"Someday."

Travis turned onto a dark and lonely old highway. After a while, it began raining. Almost torrentially so. He had sat in silence for a while now, thinking about the decision he was making, and how it would affect the people around him. His head was filled with thoughts that swirled about hither and thither, making him almost nauseous. So he put them aside for now and turned on the radio. Letting the music take him away, once again, to greener pastures.

**(The song playing is "Is it Rainin' at Your House" By Vern Gosdin. You can find it on Youtube. Highly suggest you listen to it. Really sets the mood for this part.)**

Travis let the music flow through his soul and take all the pains away. He had gotten a little distracted by his euphoria, and did not even notice the flash of light coming from the passenger seat of his luxury automobile. After the light faded, a familiar female figure sat quietly, waiting for the distracted driver to notice her. At the same time, she also heard the music flowing from the speakers, realizing how this event must be fate.

Travis went on driving for an admittedly long while, still not noticing the lovely woman beside him. So she non-chalantly cleared her throat, causing him to return to reality. He turned and saw his lover siting in the supple leather seats, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"So… you thought you would run off without saying anything again, hmm?" Rosalina said matter of factly.

Travis just sat silently, continuing to focus on the road. Trying to think of what he could possibly say. Eventually, something just came stuttering out.

"I….I'm going away for a while…"

The words cut Rosy like a knife.

"What?" She asked in disbelief… "But… But why? Don't you love me anymore?" Tears began falling down her face. Almost as heavily as the rain was falling outside.

Travis continued staring at the road, making sure not to endanger himself or his love.

"Sweetheart, I'm… I'm not happy about leaving. I'm really not. But, I need to go. So that I can get back in the right frame of mind. So that… I can be a better man. For our friends… For the Mushroom Kingdom…"

He reached over and caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"For you."

Her eye's sparkled, even in the dim light of the car. She knew Travis had a few personal issues, but she had hoped she could be there to help him get through them.

"Can't I at least come with you?" Rosy asked as she wiped her tears away.

Travis shook his head.

"No darlin'. This is something I need to do myself. But I promise I will keep in touch. And I'll come to visit sometimes."

Rosy smiled. She knew that Travis was a man of his word. And the promise of visitation made her feel much better.

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy about you leaving. But I will say this, as long as you PROMISE to write every day, and to visit as often as you can, I think I'll be ok."

Travis smiled. A weight had just been lifted off his shoulders and his heart. All in all, both he and she were in a much better mood. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you ride with me a little longer? You can teleport back to your home, when you're ready."

Rosy smiled and answered immediately.

"Nothing would make me happier."

So Rosalina scooted over closer to Travis. He turned up the radio, put his arm around her, and continued driving. All the while wondering what would be in store for him in the future.

_Well, there ain't no place that I'd rather be_

_Than next to you, sittin' next to me._

**Author's Note: Well kids, that's it! I guess it was a happy ending after all! Albeit a bit anti-climactic. But that's ok. I'm sure I'll revisit this story and make a few changes and a few corrections. But first, There is thanks to be given!**

**I would like to thank all the folks who helped me with this story like YesNoMaybeIdk, RazCoozle, and ThatNintendoFanGirl. But the most thanks goes to the one who stuck by me from the beginning all the way to the end. A person who supported me and helped me. A person who, in my ignorance, gave me idea's that I sometimes ignored, and who I never even once mentioned.**

**That person is my Fiance', Heather. AKA Skit-Skat. I love you sweetness. And thank you for loving me back. You are the single best thing that ever happened to me. And so, I want to dedicate this story to you. Because without you, I would have given up on life a long time ago. Thank you my baby.**

**Stay tuned for more from my Channel, folks. And as always, Take care, and God Bless!**

**THE PREACHERMAN.**


End file.
